Caged Flower: Neji's Strange Encounter
by starfire2098
Summary: Neji Hyuuga isn't the only one who feels like he's locked in a cage, so what happens when he meets someone who's been locked away her entire life? Haibisukasu is a caged flower left to wilt and wither away in the darkness by her clan and the rest of the village, can Neji save her? or will she disappear forever? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: Contains Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! You get the point. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Fanfiction, so be gentle okay? I know my grammar is a little off, but I'm working on it! It's all thanks to my friend RevyRock that I can do this anyway. I'm usually too shy. Just so we're clear I start with a prologue and then continue to the actual story, just so we're clear… anyways ON TO THE STORY!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Prologue:

The ANBU scattered throughout the compound searching for any signs of life. A report had come in that morning of an entire clan disappearing in one night, without a trace. The Sandaime dispatched five ANBU, including Kakashi Hatake to the scene. There were no clues as to what had happened, everything was silent. It was a search mission, the only questions to be answered, how and why.

Chapter 1: Game Pieces

Neji Hyuuga was currently standing inside one of the many game shops lining Konoha's streets, studying a board game with intense scrutiny. Normally he wouldn't even be giving this shop the time of day, but considering he lost a bet with Lee and Gai-sensei he was in the process of looking for a game that they could play on their next mission. He had already been through several shops but nothing had caught his eye yet. He was looking for something that would hopefully stop their childish antics and not bore him to death at the same time.

With a sigh, Neji placed the current game piece he was looking at back on its board and turned away. This shop had been a bust too.

"You placed it sideways," someone said behind him.

"I what?" Neji inquired, not even bothering to look at the person.

"The board game piece...you placed it sideways."

Neji gave another irritated sigh turning to face the person and grace them with one of his famous Neji Hyuuga death glares. "So?"

The girl he had turned to face, for it was a girl, seemed unperturbed by his glare. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked down "So... You should place things back the way you found them don't you think?"

"And what if I found it sideways?"

He didn't know why he was so annoyed with the girl, but he did know it was partially because of the fact that he was in a hurry; and she was slowing him down._ I hope that I can get out of here before Lee and Gai-sensei think up another crazy contest for me to participate in._

The girl who had been silent considering his question finally answered. "Well if it was already sideways shouldn't you be courteous and place it the right way for other customers?"

"Do I look like I have the time to do that?"

"Maybe, maybe not that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Neji glanced at her then at the board game piece. Not even bothering to let out a sigh, he righted the piece and turned to be on his way.

"Now it's facing the wrong way."

Neji felt his eye twitch in aggravation, as he slowly turned to face the girl again. Then looked down to glare at the board piece as if it had done him personal harm. "What do you mean its facing the wrong way?"

"This particular piece has two faces. You put the wrong face forward."

Neji placed two fingers on his temple. _I can't believe I'm arguing with this person i hardly know over a stupid board piece. I must be going insane. _

_"_Look i'm in a hurry can't you just turn the piece around by yourself?"

She looked at him dead in the eye, it was kind of creepy the way she did that. "I can but that would only fix part of the problem."

"What?" _What the hell is wrong with this girl? _

_"_I could change the piece's position but I've only partially fixed the problem because I wasn't the one who set it that way in the first place. It's better for those who created the problem to fix it. Right?"

"Yeah, sure." _This is crazy, but why do i get the feeling she's not talking about the board game anymore_.

Neji looked at the board game piece again, knowing he was already late for training he turned the piece the correct way. "There." He looked up for the girls' approval.

She stared at the piece then nodded her head. "Good. Alright then, i'm leaving now." She nodded her head again still staring at the piece. As he was backing away she looked up at him a small smile on her face.

"I hope we meet again someday."

Neji nodded his head slightly then turned and fled out the store._ I hope the fuck not. _

A/N: so what did you think? I know it's short but I promise the chapters will get longer as the story continues. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! You get the point. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Hi again, I'm back! The second chapter is UP! Yay! And I already have nine views, hehehehe. Although I'm sad that no one's reviewed yet *sad face* I would like them to help improve my writing... oh well. ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 2: New Mission

Neji flew over the many rooftops of Konoha on his way to the training grounds. Looking for games had taken time; and his unfortunate run-in with that strange girl had made him late. _Beyond late _he thought bitterly, and Neji Hyuuga was never late.

"Lee and Tenten will never let me live this down," he muttered pushing himself to go faster. To the naked eye he would have been nothing but a blur of cream and brown, if anyone even bothered to look up that is.

As expected; when he arrived at the training grounds, Lee immediately began his overly-excited... youthful! He was reminded, speech about the importance of time. Complete with tears and unneeded taijutsu moves for added effect. Tenten on the other hand was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head; and Gai was ferociously congratulating Lee on his empowered, awe inspiring...youthful! Speech.

Neji muttered an apology which went unheard by both his team mate and his sensei as he wondered for the millionth time why he had been assigned to such a team in the first place.

Tenten, whom Neji considered the only sane one on the team besides him. Had snapped out of her momentary shock to catch the end of his apology; and made her way towards him.

"Apology accepted. But, it's not like you to be late Neji. Did something happen?"

Neji glanced at her then back at his currently tearful teammate and responded with "I lost a bet against Lee and was forced to spend the entirety of my morning looking for suitable games for us to play on the road."

Tenten nodded her head. Lee often challenged Neji to some sort if bet or contest almost daily. It was nothing new and neither were the strange punishments or requests for the looser. _Knowing Neji he probably didn't even try to win this time,_ Tenten thought.

"So did you find anything?" She meant the question as a sort of joke but by the way Neji's face darkened, it wasn't much of one.

"No! I couldn't find anything not one shop had anything suitable for playing that wasn't childish or boring! Not one!"

Tenten looked over at her comrade. It was rare that he would go off about something so trivial, so she figured there was more to it than just not being able to find a suitable board game.

"Calm down Neji, it's just a game. So what really happened?"

Neji grimaced as he slowly replied, "Some girl got in my way when I was trying to leave the last shop. She kept going off about this one board game piece that I had supposedly placed wrong; and she wouldn't let me leave until I fixed it."

Tenten chuckled. "She wouldn't let you leave? I find that hard to believe. What did she hold you down with a wooden pole and force you to move the game piece?"

"No." Neji eyed Tenten "she just kept talking to me and asking strange questions and giving me strange answers, when I asked her what the big deal was. She's the whole reason I'm late in the first place, if it wasn't for her I would have been here five minutes early."

"If it wasn't for whom? Neji?"

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten all but shrieked as their former sensei appeared behind them.

"Nobody, Gai-sensei, just some girl I meet in a game shop earlier today... I don't even know her name."

"A game shop you say? Well then... There is no better place to start the blossoming's of youthful love! Wouldn't you say Tenten?"

"What? No! I mean...he was only in their because of Lee anyway! Right? Neji?"

"Hmph." Neji just looked away not even bothering to acknowledge either of them.

"A game shop? Because of Lee?" Gai's brows furrowed at this new information.

"That's right sensei!" Lee exclaimed, bouncing in to the conversation. "Neji lost a bet with me and I thought a good punishment would be for him to find a suitable game we could play while completing missions."

"Good idea Lee! Not only would it pass the time but it will keep our minds sharp too! Excellent decision Lee! I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Gai-sensei!"

Neji just shook his head at the utter nonsense that was coming out of both his teammate and sensei's mouths. After another minute of their useless tears he decided to get them back on track. "Sensei didn't you call us here for something?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! Team Gai I called you here today because I have some important news. We..." He paused for dramatic effect, "...have a new mission!"

This exclamation caused collective sighs and one over-excited hurrah from the members of the team.

"I think my headache got worse," Neji muttered.

"So, what type of mission is it Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"It's an A-rank mission possibly involving rogue ninja. We are to report to the main gate first thing in the morning and head out to apprehend them. It might be difficult but don't worry I have the upmost confidence in you three!"

"Do not worry Gai-sensei we will do our best!" Lee all but shouted.

"I'm counting on you Lee." With that and his trademark grin and thumbs up, Gai left.

Neji let out a long sigh. It seemed like everything was suddenly becoming extremely bothersome.

"Well if that's all; I'm going home," he said. _I need an aspirin_.

Tenten nodded and Lee said "Remember Neji, first thing tomorrow morning."

Neji nodded and took off towards the Hyuuga compound.

A/N: chapter two officially finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up later today or tomorrow. please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: People sit in chairs in a small darkened room. There is a single light up at the front where one lonely girl stands. Only a few applaud as she begins to speak. Wow two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll aren't I? I'm not one to continuously complain about reviews since my story has only been up about a day, but they would be nice. anyways on a lighter note I did get placed on someone's story alert list and that makes me happy! I just hope I live up to their expectations. ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 3: The Byakugan Doesn't Work!

The next morning, before the sun rose, Neji stood at the gated entrance to Konoha waiting for Gai and his teammates to show up. He figured he'd practice his byakugan while he waited. _Three birds, four birds... And Tenten. _After recognizing his teammate Neji deactivated his byakugan and turned to greet her.

When he turned around he noticed there was one more person than his teammate making their way towards him. _But they weren't in my blind spot. _Just to make sure he wasn't going crazy, truly Lee and Gai-sensei make you wonder sometimes, he reactivated his byakugan staring directly at the person for good measure. They didn't appear. "What?" Neji brows furrowed as he tried again, still nothing. _One more time. _

"Neji...what are you doing?"

Neji deactivated his byakugan at the sound of Tenten's voice in his ear.

"Nothing, it's just that, that person won't show up in my byakugan."

"What?"

Tenten turned her head in the direction Neji was facing, the way she had just come from. Sure enough there was a person there, a girl, making her way towards them. Tenten squinted trying to make out the person in the early morning light. It didn't look like a figure she recognized. "Well that's interesting," she muttered. Neji nodded his head, agreeing with her statement.

"What is interesting? Tenten?" Lee magically appeared out of the sky, landing next to her.

Tenten turned to look at her partner with an expression caught between flustered and amazed. "The fact that you could hear me from such a high point is... No never mind," Tenten shook her head vigorously. "That girl over there," she said turning back to the direction she was facing earlier. "It seems that Neji can't see her with his byakugan."

"What?! But that is impossible! No one can hide from the power of the byakugan."

"Maybe..." Neji trailed off as he cocked his head slightly to try and assess the person more accurately. His eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

Lee also turned to look at the girl. "I do not recognize her do you? Tenten? Neji?"

"No."

"...Yes"

"What! You do?!" Both Tenten and Lee turned to stare, wide eyed, at Neji. "Who is it then?"

_It can't be possible. _

"It's..."

_This really can't be happening_.

"...The girl..."

_Oh hell no._

"...From the game shop."

_Fuck_.

* * *

Haibisukasu walked slowly down the quiet streets of Konoha, headed for the main gate. She had been assigned a mission, _"__a simple scouting mission nothing more." _She bitterly repeated the Godaime's words back to herself. Easy, single-nin scouting missions; the only thing she had been assigned to since FOREVER!

"How could they treat me this way? I'm a jonin now for crying out loud, at least assign me a team or something!" She exclaimed under her breath. But she knew they would never assign her a team, nothing even remotely close to it. She wasn't trusted to be a part of a team, she was barely even trusted to leave the village!

"Stupid village! Stupid teams! Stupid trust issues!" Sakusu continued to mutter curses under her breath as she made her way closer to the main gate. She began to slow as she heard voices coming from up ahead. She looked up knowing that the only people up at this time of the morning were ninja, _on a mission_, she added remembering her earlier qualms about teams and missions.

As the gate came in to view so did the people under it. All of them she recognized. _Although they don't know who I am... Except maybe...one. _Yes one, the guy she met at the game shop the day before. _What was his name again? Neji? Yes, Neji... Hyuuga. Ah, one of the Hyuuga...well this should be fun._ She smiled.

* * *

Neji watched, his face impassive, as the girl came in to view and slowed to a stop in front of them. Smiling. _Why the fuck is she smiling? _Neji stared at her.

"Hello" Sakusu said quietly to the small group of ninja. Neji stopped staring at her and turned his head away. Proceeding to ignore her completely. "Nice to see you again." He glanced back at her then looked away.

"Hmph."

"Um"

"Hi!" Sukasu turned to face Tenten. "Hello" _again_.

"So Neji said you were the girl he met in a game shop yesterday."

Sukasu noticed that Neji visibly stiffened at Tenten's words. Sukasu nodded.

"So...are you visiting the village?"

Neji turned his head slightly at the question. He didn't want to make it look like he was interested, but he was. He waited impatiently for her answer.

"...No, I'm not...I live here."

_Well that__'__s news_, Neji thought.

"You do? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, I have not noticed you around here before either," Lee piped up.

"Um..."

Neji crossed his arms. _This girl..._

"ALLLRIGHT! My youthful former students are you ready to go!?"

Gai-sensei jumped down from the building landing in a cloud of dust in front of the four people.

"He fails to read the situation as always," Neji muttered arms still crossed. He was about to turn and mention something along those lines to his sensei when he noticed everything had become extremely quiet. Neji completed his turn and froze in shock at what he saw. Gai-sensei, who had his mouth shut for once, was staring at the girl with a look of..._was that, it was._ Supreme aggravation.

"You."

The way he said it made even Lee shiver with fear.

"What are you doing here? ...Haibisukasu."

_So her name is Haibisukasu_, Neji's mouth quirked up in a sort of half smile, more like a smirk. _Interesting_. He looked at the girl awaiting her response. Haibisukasu, he noticed was standing in a sort of defensive position, subtle but there. _Is she expecting us to attack or something? _Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"I...I was sent on a mission, I was just leaving."

Neji caught the slight waver in her voice. _Is she scared? Of who? Us? No that's not right she was fine talking to us. Gai-sensei then? But why?_

"A mission eh? What type of mission exactly?"

"Scouting."

"By yourself?" Lee asked, amazed.

She nodded.

"Woah."

Neji noticed that Gai-sensei seemed to relax after she nodded. Haibisukasu on the other hand seemed to keep up her defensive position.

"How long?"

Gai's question brought Neji out of his analysis. _Why does he care?_

"Two days."

_And why is she answering?_

"Good."

_What the hell is going on?_

"You should be leaving then." She nodded and began to walk past them to the entrance.

"Excuse me?"

All eyes turned towards Lee and Sukasu stilled, turning her head back slightly.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"...Sukasu," she whispered.

Neji turned fully toward her. _What? But I thought her name was..._

"What?" Lee hadn't been able to hear her.

_Maybe it's a nickname._

"Haibisukasu," she said louder this time.

"Haibisukasu is it? Well then Haibisukasu, I hope we meet again."

Neji noticed Gai freeze at Lee's words although his face remained stoic. Haibisukasu nodded, and then disappeared.

* * *

Translation:

Haibisukasu- Hibiscus

Sukasu- look through/see through

A/N: Oooohhh so how does Gai-Sensei know Haibisukasu? Find out next chapter! Maybe, Hehehe. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Chapter 4, whew I had to rewrite this three times before it even got to this level and I completely scrapped one idea I had this is actually the longest chapter yet. See! I told you they'd get longer. So a note to any of those who care, I'm going to Hawai'i for two weeks so I won't be posting the next chapter till I get back. by the way the next chapter is going to get a little interesting...I'll explain later ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 4: Caged and Dangerous

Haibisukasu jumped from tree to tree, her silver mane flying out in a curtain behind her. She slowed down; manipulating the air around her, to use as a second set of eyes, as she closed in on her destination.

_I count five in the immediate area; and the rest are all spaced at ten meters apart surrounding the village. It__'__s worse than we thought. What are they trying to hide? Hiring rogue ninja?_ "Just what are they planning?" She whispered to herself.

There was a shift in the wind. Sukasu stopped just in time to avoid a kunai thrown at her from behind.

"Hey! You, Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's not nice to throw weapons then ask questions you know." Sukasu said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She turned around slowly to face her attacker.

"A leaf-nin, huh? You all just don't know when to stay out of things that aren't your business."

"Maybe, but if it's something that's eventually going to involve the leaf in an unneeded war don't you think we ought to know about it?"

"Like I said before, it's none of your business what we're doing. But something tells me if I don't kill you, you're going to keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Go ahead and try. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Keh. Don't underestimate your opponent, bitch."

Immediately after he said that, five more ninja appeared surrounding Sukasu. _Shit. He alerted the others to my location._ She threw the long ends of her sleeves back off of her hands. _I just hope I don't use up too much chakra killing them all._ She smiled, as the wind picked up, swirling with deadly force, all around her. _I wonder how team Gai is doing right now._

* * *

Neji flew through the trees at record speed following behind Tenten and using his byakugan to scan the surrounding area for enemies, when she asked. "Gai-sensei?"

"Hm."

"That girl from earlier...the one Neji met at the game shop?"

"Haibisukasu?"

"Yeah, who is she exactly?"

Gai-sensei's face took on a grim demeanor as he responded, "Sukasu is...an interesting story."

Neji looked ahead towards Gai-sensei a frown forming on his face. _There's that name again...it must be a nickname or something. But if that's so why didn't he use it before now? Like when we saw her at the gates of Konoha. _

Gai-sensei had begun speaking again, breaking Neji out of his reverie.

"Sukasu comes from a clan with a unique kekkei genkai. The Hana, as they were called, were able to manipulate the elements with their chakra to subdue their enemy and drain them of their life energy. However, they can also create new life using the life energy and chakra they've taken. But Sukasu…Sukasu can do more than that. True to her clan name, Sukasu is the only known person capable of using flower style."

"Flower style?" Neji asked. "What is that exactly?"

"Sukasu is able to use flowers to her advantage. Most wouldn't see flowers as a useful weapon. But for her it's her ultimate weapon."

"Her ultimate weapon?" Neji was beginning to look extremely interested.

"Yeah, like Yamato's wood style she can create what's not there, add that to the fact that she is able to drain you of life through her manipulation of the elements, it makes her extremely powerful, and also extremely dangerous."

* * *

The wind had turned into a tempest forming swords that impaled their targets with deadly accuracy. Dark red blood went flying in all directions. Its owners, left dying on the forest floor, seemed to wither away on the spot to mere husks of skin and bones. And a silver haired beauty stood in the middle of it all.

* * *

"Extremely dangerous, huh?" Neji went back to scanning their surroundings. _She doesn't look that dangerous, although if an enemy did attack her she could probably just pester them to death._ His lips quirked upwards at the thought.

"So wait; if Sukasu is from the Hana, and she lives in the village. Where's the rest of her clan? Better yet why have we never seen or heard of her before?" Tenten asked quickly.

"In order, the rest of her clan isn't around anymore. They all disappeared, or more accurately they were killed off, she's the only survivor. As for why you've never seen her before... That's because she's kept away from the rest of the village; however, she's rarely allowed out of the village."

"She's rarely allowed out? Why?"

"Because...she's too powerful and if she does leave...we couldn't track her."

"We can't why not?" Tenten asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Neji, have you noticed that your byakugan doesn't work on her; yet?"

"Yeah, I couldn't see her behind Tenten when I was scanning the village earlier."

Gai-sensei nodded grimly. "You can't see her with your byakugan, ninja hounds can't sniff her out and chakra beetles can't follow her chakra signature. She's untraceable; unless you can see her you can't find her."

* * *

Hundreds of kunai came flying at her from all directions. _I'm not going to be able to dodge them all,_ she thought. "Scatter" she broke into thousands of flower petals and seemed to disappear.

"Hey where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"Idiot! You are a sensory type! Find her!"

"I'm trying to! But I can't sense her chakra. It's like she doesn't exist!"

"Uuggh. You're useless! Kurai! Can't you sniff her out with that abnormal nose of yours?"

"No. It's like she doesn't leave a scent either."

"Looking for me?"

* * *

They can't? Tenten asked. Lee just looked completely dumbfounded.

"Truly this girl is amazing."

Gai-sensei shook his head. Answering Tenten's question. "No one knows exactly why she can't be tracked. They assume it has something to do with her flower style and the different chakras she's able to absorb. But the fact that she's hard to trace makes her perfect for scouting missions."

"But why do you have to keep her locked up in the village?" Neji asked bring them back to the earlier topic. "Do you think she's going to run away and become an enemy ninja? That could be any of us; Sasuke and Orochimaru are proof of that."

"It's a definite possibility that she could run away. She's tried to before, although that was years ago and she hasn't tried since. But no, the main reason is that she's too powerful. The Hokage believed that it would be best for everybody if she was kept from the possibility of harming the villagers and vice versa."

"Harming the villagers? It just sounds like you're keeping her locked up because you all are afraid of her power." Neji said his voice growing angry. _Or they just want to keep her powers confined to the village...just like the Hyuuga. _

Almost as if he was reading his mind Gai replied with, "Well I'm not entirely sure on that. You'd have to ask the Hokage directly on that point."

"Keh." Neji looked away.

"But wait Gai-sensei, how do you know all of this about Sukasu anyway?" Lee asked, curious.

"Well, that's because I was her teacher for a while."

"What! You were?" Both Tenten and Lee yelled in unison.

"Yes, I was and keep it down you two or the enemy will know we're coming."

"Yes, sorry Gai-sensei! So how did you become her teacher?"

Neji shook his head. _These fools._ Although he was just as interested as them. _Though this explains why it seemed like they knew each other. And it also explains why Sukasu took that defensive stance. She knows of Gai-sensei's strength. _

Gai-sensei looked down at the tree limb he had landed on before responding.

"The Sandaime asked me."

* * *

Flashback:

_"So who was it that you wanted me to meet Hokage-sama."_

_"Well Gai-sensei do you know about the Hana disappearing?"_

_"Of course. It's all over the town. What about it?"_

_"Well not all of them disappeared. One person, a child, remains."_

_"A child?"_

_"Yes...Haibisukasu you can come in now."_

_The door to the Hokage's office opened and a young girl slowly stepped around it, closing it softly behind her. She slowly padded to the middle of the room then stopped. Her head was down covered by a mess of shockingly silver hair. _

_"Gai."_

_"Yes Hokage-sama."_

_"I would like for you to teach Haibisukasu here taijutsu. Can you do it?"_

_"Of course, Hokage-sama."_

_"Haibisukasu, this is Gai-sensei, he'll be your taijutsu teacher from now on."_

End Flashback:

* * *

Kick of a thousand thorns! The ninja went flying. His body looked like it had been punctured with a thousand needles. He was dead before he hit the ground. _One more._ Sukasu though as she turned to face her last opponent.

* * *

"Wow" Lee said. "Gai-sensei you are the best! To be picked as a sensei for someone that powerful. Does this mean that Haibisukasu is good in taijutsu too?"

"Good? Ha! She's amazing. She could probably beat you, Lee. "

"Really!?" Lee's eyes shone with the joy of having another strong opponent to face.

Gai smiled at the enthusiasm his former student was showing.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the air as Sukasu dodged another shuriken. _That was his last one__, _she thought panting._ Now's my chance. _She ran forward and impaled the ninja with a katana she had picked up from another fallen nin. "But how? How could you defeat all of us?"

Sukasu leaned forward a smirk on her face. "Don't underestimate your opponent." She whispered. The rogue mist-nin's eyes widened as he died. "There all done." _But I've depleted more chakra than I wanted to; and I stopped absorbing chakra from the other a while ago. _She placed her hand on the dead nin's face. _I guess a little wouldn't hurt_. A soon as she began to drain the ninja of his chakra, the black hibiscus tattoo that appeared on her back began to glow.

When it began to burn she released her hand. "That should be enough for now." She looked around at all the carnage that she had created. "I guess I should get out of here before people come looking." With that she jumped up to the nearest tree branch and was off.

_I have a little time, I could go find team Gai and lend a hand,_ and she laughed. _Now there's a thought. I wonder what Gai-sensei will say._

A/N: so next chapter will contain a lime. I know I know it's not the lemon you've all been looking for but I'm getting there. I just want them to have some sort of background before that happens it's not like it's a NaruHina fic, if that was the case the lemon would be right in the beginning. Well I've blabbed on enough, remember please review!_  
_


	5. Unintentional

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: I'M BACK! and guess what? I have a REVIEW! a review yippee! my first one! I have never been so excited in my entire life! so I wanted to give a big **THANK YOU! **to **KilljoysMakeSomeNoise** for being my first reviewer, and such an awesome one at that. You will always hold that special spot as number 1, and I do plan on continuing this story till the end so no worries! Oh yeah! Hawai'i was awesome by the way, too many pigeon's for my liking though, they always strut around like they own the place. I don't know why it annoys me but it does. By the way this story takes place after the time skip, I guess I should have mentioned that sooner, but you've probably figured it out by now. Right? Anyway, ONWARDS! to the moment...and lime, that you've all been waiting for! CHAPTER 5!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 5: Unintentional

"Gai-sensei," Neji called to his former sensei quietly.

"Yeah, I know. How many are there?"

"8...no wait one of them just disappeared." Neji turned his head to make sure that the person wasn't in his blind spot. _What? they're gone._ As he searched for the missing person, another one disappeared. _Again?_

"Neji! How many are there?"

"7, no wait 6...5." _what? What's going on? They're all disappearing. _

"What's happening, Neji?"

"I...I don't know. Three people have suddenly gone missing."

"Gone missing?" Gai asked, biting his lip. "And you don't see any other people around that might be taking them out?"

"No."

"..."

"Gai-sensei?"

"Neji, how far are we from the village?"

"About 60 meters. But what does that have to do with...?"

"Neji!" Gai interrupted him. "Deactivate your byakugan, and when I say duck, duck."

"What?"

"Neji." Gai shifted backwards to look at his student.

Neji nodded his head and deactivated his byakugan.

"Good... Now, DUCK!"

Neji ducked and as soon as he did a massive gust of air blew over the space he had occupied a moment before. Neji's eyes widened. _If that had hit me, I would've... _

"What the fuck was that?!" Tenten yelled, from her stationary position on a branch a few yards ahead of Neji.

Neji rose and opened his mouth to ask Gai-sensei the very same question; when a flash of silver appeared, and then disappeared into the foliage. _It was just for a second but I'm sure that was... _"Byakugan!" Nothing appeared. Neji felt a smirk appear on his face and looked upwards to see Gai wearing the exact same expression. "Oh I see."

"See what? Neji? What's going on?!"

"Patience, Tenten you'll see in a second."

True to his word a second later Sukasu appeared doing a backflip in midair to avoid a kunai. Holding out her hands to catch herself on a nearby branch, she flipped so that she was standing right side up. Seeing that she had been spotted, Sukasu flashed everyone a smile before jumping off the branch to confront a bandit that had appeared beneath them.

"Wasn't that...Haibisukasu?"

Gai-sensei nodded.

"What the hell is she doing here? I thought she said she was going on a scouting mission."

"She did." Gai-sensei said. "But she didn't say **where** she was scouting, exactly."

Neji raised an eyebrow as he caught on to what Gai-sensei was implying. "You aren't saying that...?"

Gai nodded his head again. A serious look on his face. "It's a definite possibility."

"But why? Obviously people have already scouted the area so why send her back here?"

"For obvious reasons of course; more information, but that's just my educated guess. If you really want to know what she's doing here, you should ask her," Gai-sensei said, looking down. "I'm sure you'll get an interesting answer."

Neji's eyes followed the direction of Gai-sensei's to where Sukasu was currently engaging the bandit; or had been, the bandit was already dead and Sukasu was gone. "She's gone!" Neji said surprised. "That was quick, what happened?"

"Ah, she'll be back in a moment. Lee! Did you see what happened?"

Lee was currently standing frozen on a tree limb about 10 feet away from Neji staring down at the ground with his mouth agape. He didn't respond.

"Lee!"

What? Yes, sorry Gai-sensei! What was your question?"

"Did you see what happened?"

Lee began nodding his head vigorously. "Yes, yes it was amazing! I watched it with my very own eyes! Her taijutsu is flawless. She completely overtook that guy with one move! I would love to fight her someday, Gai-sensei!"

Gai nodded his head. "As expected of my student. He knows a good opponent when he sees one."

Neji looked down at the bandit once more. _To defeat him that quickly with just taijutsu is incredibly amazing, even Lee couldn't be that quick. It's almost unbelievable. _

Neji looked towards Gai-sensei intending to ask him if the bandit was really dead and not just unconscious. When another powerful gust of wind hit.

Sukasu appeared beneath them once more, this time dodging shuriken. The last bandit; from what Neji could tell the others had disappeared, ran towards Sukasu broadsword in hand intending to finish her with one blow. Sukasu dodged him; then let lose a flurry of kicks and punches that were almost invisible to the naked eye. One punch seemed to glace off the bandits temple, but it must have only been an illusion, for the bandit fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Sukasu stood up straight admiring her handiwork. _He looks so pitiful with his mouth hanging open like that. He and his friends were barely worth my time, I didn't even have to use any of my borrowed chakra. It's so sad. _

Sukasu was interrupted from her thoughts; when a pair of legs wrapped in green tights with orange leg warmers, appeared in her field of vision.

"Gai-sensei," She greeted, looking up at him.

"Sukasu," He replied. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, even though I probably already know?"

_If you already know then why ask? _Sukasu thought before responding. "I finished my mission a little early; and thought I'd kill some time."

As she said this, Lee, Neji and Tenten all landed on the ground behind Gai-sensei. "Neji, Lee, Tenten," she greeted.

Tenten looked shocked that Sukasu knew her name, Lee looked ecstatic, and Neji just gave her one of his looks.

* * *

_How does she even know our names? It's not like we introduced ourselves earlier. Never mind I don't care, I'll leave it as a mystery. _

"How do you know our names?" Tenten blurted out a second later.

_And there goes the mystery. _

"Well, I have lived in the village my entire life. I should know people's names. Even if you don't know who I am," Sukasu answered with a smile.

Tenten sat back on her heels. "Oh right. I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

"It's alright, that happens a lot."

_Is that...is she sad? She says it with a smile yet her eyes look so dejected. _Neji looked at her again, before returning to assessing the physical damage done on the two bandits from up close.

_Almost all of their vital organs have been ruptured or completely destroyed. This one's ribs where crushed to the point that his heart burst, and that one._ Neji looked towards the bandit that had been hit in the head. _His entire skulls been crushed from the point of impact; and three of his ribs are broken_. Neji looked over at Sukasu and at what he could see of her arms and legs. They were slender but well-toned. _She did all this? From the looks of her I would say it wasn't possible, but..._Neji looked towards Gai-sensei. _Maybe he taught her to open all her chakra gates. No. If that was the case then we all would have felt a serious surge in her chakra levels. Even with Gai-sensei as her teacher it's incredible that she's this strong; that last punch barely even hit the guy and it killed him, Natural talent then?_ Neji eyes shifted back to Sukasu, taking in her slender form. _If that's it, then it's as Gai-sensei said. She's extremely powerful...and dangerous._

* * *

"So Sukasu, you finished your mission early," Gai-sensei said, repeating Sukasu's words back to her.

Sukasu looked at Gai-sensei. "Yeah."

"I hope you actually did some scouting this time, inside the village I mean."

Sukasu's hand curled into a fist. "I got the information I needed," she said through clenched teeth.

"So?"

Sukasu unclenched her hand; although her shoulders were still tense. "From what I could tell Ushinatta village is the center point of a major operation to create an army composed of forbidden jutsu users. At least that's what I gathered from the tidbits of conversation and chakra that I gathered. A lot of those whose chakra I gathered had been experimented on with forbidden jutsu, a third of them at least. Their chakra was all out of whack."

"Also, this village, Hakken seems to be providing villagers to Ushinatta for that very reason."

"So it's highly likely that there are Rogue ninja inside overseeing the situation," Gai said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Sukasu nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes."

"But, if these villages have rogue ninja," Lee asked "what do they need bandits for?"

Sukasu turned to face Lee as she answered. "For smuggling, transportation and protection. Bandits know all the secret roads in and around the villages and they work for a relatively low price. It's cheap labor. Plus they're expendable."

"I understand. So bandits will be inside the village too?"

"Probably. You should be careful though, even though I don't sense anyone around this village, the other one had a perimeter surrounding it. This one might have something similar."

Team Gai all nodded their heads at her statement. Caution was of the upmost importance.

"Sukasu."

Sukasu jumped slightly at the sound of her name, her nickname at that, coming from Neji's lips.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind my asking, was your mission to scout ahead to the villages for us or did you just follow us of your own free will?"

Sukasu blushed slightly at Neji's question. "Actually my mission is classified I'm not allowed to say much on the subject unless I'm reporting directly to the Hokage. I came out here because I thought some of the information I gathered would be useful in helping you all." Sukasu's voice had sunk to a whisper by the end of her little speech so Neji just barely heard the last part.

"What? Why would you want to do that? I though you said the information was classified?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to save you a trip to the hospital!" Sukasu yelled defensively.

"Like I would end up in the hospital because of some rogue ninja!" Neji yelled back, her comment had hurt his pride.

"Now now keep it down you two. Do you want them to hear us coming?"

Sukasu looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Sukasu," Gai-sensei continued. "Thank you for the information but you should return to the village before your time runs out."

_Her time? What's that?_

Sukasu sent a pleading look Gai-sensei's way. "What? But I just got here. I still have a day. Besides I wanted to have some fun."

"You've had your fun. If it wasn't for you all of us would have had to use up more chakra than necessary to fight off those bandits," Gai-sensei said sternly.

Neji stared at Gai, it was rare that he was so serious; usually it was when he was warning Lee of the dangers of a taijutsu technique. _Why is he so forceful with her?_

"I'm not leaving. At least let me watch the fight. I need the time to rest anyway."

_That's why._

Gai-sensei sighed, actually sighed. Tenten gasped in shock and Lee was oblivious thanks to his new found infatuation with the female Leaf-nin in front of him.

"Fine, but only if you stay out of the way. I don't want them getting hurt." He had mumbled the last bit but Neji still caught it.

_What does he mean he doesn't want us getting hurt? Why would she hurt us?_

Sukasu frowned she had obviously heard what Gai-sensei had said as well; and she wasn't happy about it. "Fine then. Let's go." And she was off through the trees heading in the direction on the village, team Gai following closely behind.

* * *

_There's so many of them,_ Neji thought.

They had infiltrated the village fine, with Sukasu's help, and were silently taking out enemy ninja and bandits alike; when Lee had so graciously announced their presence by dropkicking a bandit through a warehouse. Sensei had called it youthful. Neji called it foolish. And foolish it was because here they were surrounded by bandits and rogue ninja with seemingly no way out.

_And Sukasu disappeared the moment we got caught. _Neji thought biting his lip angrily. _Damn sneaky fox._ But he knew it was for the best, Gai-sensei had told her to stay out of the fighting anyway.

_But still,_ he thought doing his third rotation sending kunai, shuriken, and some of the not so quick bandits flying in all directions. _She could have at least picked off one or two of them. _

"Neji look out!" Tenten yelled. A kunai she had summoned had been knocked away from a ninja and had been directed perfectly into Neji's blind spot. _Too late,_ he thought the kunai was too close for him to repeal or evade. He prepared for the impact.

It never came.

Silver hair appeared in front of Neji. _She blocked the attack? _"What are you...?" His question died in his throat when he saw where the kunai had hit her. It was neatly lodged in her sternum and the blood was spreading rapidly over the front of her clothing.

"Hurricane barrier." Neji's eyes widened _what's she..._ Suddenly a huge dome created from high speed winds formed around the two of them. Neji looked back and saw the same thing had formed around both Lee and Tenten. Gai-sensei was on the other side of the warehouse.

"Water style, Ice Spear Shower."

Spears made from solid ice rained down from the sky impaling the enemy left and right. "And just in case, Wind style, Wind Scythe." Whoever remained from her first attack was dead within seconds from the second. Sukasu let out a sigh when she was sure no one was left and released the jutsu keeping them inside the barrier.

Sukasu turned around to face Neji. "You..."she grimaced,"...should be more careful with watching that...blind spot of yours."

"How do you know about...?"

He never finished his question as Sukasu fell forward with a groan.

Neji caught her. "Hey! You're still bleeding!" He exclaimed when he saw the blood leaking from her wound.

"No kidding, I'll...be fine..."Sukasu panted albeit with a smirk. "I just need...a little time."

"A little time! A kunai's stuck in your chest and all you say is 'you need is a little time'." He snorted at the stupidity. "You, need a medic."

Sukasu chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"It's just...it's not like you to be worried."

"Keh. What do you know about me?"

"More than you think," she said, moving to get up.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"You'll see." She stood, wobbling a little before she steadied herself.

"Flower style, Lotus flowers sealing.

She seemed to just break apart right before his eyes her body becoming the petals of a flower. She shifted and seemed to float over all of the fallen ninja, her petals enveloping their bodies.

Neji blinked. "What's going on?" _It seems like everything her flower petals touched withered away._ "Dry skin and bones," he whispered. "Just what is she doing?"

After a couple more minutes of this Sukasu materialized in front of Neji once more. The kunai was gone and her wound had healed. The only thing to show for it was her blood soaked clothing.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"I took their life energy, to heal myself."

"Life energy? But they're dead."

"I know," she replied. "But they haven't been dead long. They still retain some of their energy. I just used what was left of it."

"And it healed you?"

She nodded. "I used the energy to speed up my healing processes to close the wound."

Neji didn't respond. _Couldn't she just have used chakra for that?_

"Woah. What happened over here?" Gai-sensei appeared from the other side of the warehouse.

"This is your doing isn't it, Sukasu?" Gai said looking towards her. He didn't look happy. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this fight?"

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei it was my fault." Tenten said running up. "I accidentally caught Neji in one of my attacks and..."

"No, Tenten" Neji cut her off. "I was careless and Sukasu was forced to come to my rescue. It was my fault."

"But, Neji..."

Neji ignored her. "I apologize for having to have you come to my rescue; you ended up getting hurt because of that. I am sorry."

"Uh no, don't apologize it was my decision and I should take the blame for it." Sukasu said holding her hands out in front of her. "Seriously, it's okay! Really!"

"Gai-sensei I think it would be best if we camped out tonight and returned to Konoha in the morning."

"Good idea Neji, I believe that would be best."

"What! No I'm fine we can leave. You don't have to stay because of me." Sukasu tried to change Neji's mind.

Neji just sent her a look that said he wasn't in the mood for her stubbornness and he sure as hell wasn't changing his mind.

Sukasu shut her mouth and hung her head in defeat. "Fine, but can we stay outside of the village…please."

Neji paused for a second then nodded his head.

"Good, then I know just the place to go."

* * *

Sukasu led them to a spot a few meters outside the village, where they could set up camp for the night.

"I'll take first watch," Neji said his voice brooked no refusal. Gai nodded his head and Neji left to find a tree limb to station himself on.

He chose a spot to the right of their campsite a little ways off the ground. And activated his byakugan to search for any intruders.

He had been at it for about fifteen minutes when he sensed her. He couldn't see her but he was becoming used to her presence.

"What do you want?"

"To show you how to get rid of your blind spot?"

It came out like a question but he could tell she was dead serious.

Neji deactivated his byakugan to look at her directly. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I know a way."

"Do you?" Neji went back to observing the surrounding forest.

"Would you like to try it out?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was skeptical about her being able to get rid of his blind spot. The Hyuuga couldn't even do it. "I can't I have to keep watch."

"Gai-sensei can do that."

Neji sighed. He knew she was right Gai could keep watch while he learned whatever technique she had up her sleeve. But that didn't mean he wanted to. He still tried to come up with an excuse.

"Neji, if you don't want to learn it you can just say so."

The use of his name startled Neji. It was the first time she had used it in casual conversation. It was a little weird.

Neji thought about her offer. _It would be good to get rid of the blind spot; but could she really do it?_

"You don't show up in my byakugan. So how will I know if it even works?"

She snorted "Simple I show up in your byakugan."

Neji looked at her. "You can do that?

"I know the reason why I don't show up. It will be simple to just stop doing it."

Neji nodded his head. If whatever she had up her sleeve had the potential to get rid of his greatest weakness it was worth a try. "Fine then, I'll try it out."

"Good follow me." She sped off into the woods.

* * *

They came to a clearing a little ways away from the campsite. There was a small waterfall that descended into a clear pool in the middle of the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Sukasu had stopped in front of him, and had begun to disrobe.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It's unbecoming of a lady to strip in front of a man that isn't her husband."

"Well that's too bad. I don't exactly consider myself a lady, and I'm not exactly stripping either. I'm only taking off my top layer."

True to her word she stripped down to her skirt and top, and sat down to take off her shoes. "Come on, you should take of your clothes to; you don't want them to get wet do you?"

"No." _and why would I get wet?_ "But you should choose your words more wisely. You make it sound as if you want me to disrobe completely."

She just giggled and said "Come on follow me." And she stepped out across the pool of water.

Neji made to step out after her but as soon as he hit the water, his chakra wavered and he almost plunged in. He steadied himself and looked towards Sukasu hoping she hadn't noticed. She had.

Sukasu moved to stand in front of him. "You've used up a lot of your chakra."

"Nothing a little sleep can't handle."

"Yes, but you can't exactly sleep right now can you?"

"Well there's nothing I can do about it right now." Neji said getting annoyed.

"Yes, but this exercise uses a lot of chakra so you're going to need it."

"I'll manage."

"No you can't. But there is something I can do about your chakra."

"Like what?"

"This." Then her lips were on his.

Neji's mind went blank. She was kissing him? Why? But those questions didn't hold for long soon the only thing he could think was, _her lips are really soft_, and he couldn't help but want to kiss back.

His lips burned as he realized that she was transferring chakra to him through her mouth. That was as far as he got before he felt her tongue push against his lips asking for entrance. He parted his lips willingly.

Her tongue added a whole new sensation to the mix. The feel of it sliding over his, intertwining with it then leaving to trace the cavity of his mouth; added to the burn of her chakra transferring into him, it just felt so...good. And he wanted more. His hands which had been resting at his sides came up to rest on her hips and soon began to trace up and down the sides of her waist.

He stepped forward pulling her towards him and deepening the kiss. She moaned and he reveled in the new sensations. He shivered when her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, moved down and began to trance lines over his chest, his abs, his stomach, and back up again. Leaving white hot trails of chakra in their wake.

He moved his hands up under her shirt to cup her breasts, as he broke the kiss. Placing butterfly kisses over her cheeks, and down her neck, he nipped and licked at the raised flesh. All the while he massaged her mounds, using the pads of his thumbs to add friction. He licked his way back up her neck, creating swirling patterns with his tongue all the way up to her ear. Turning his head slightly he began to nibble lightly on her earlobe, eliciting a small moan from Sukasu.

Tracing the shell of her ear he placed a kiss on her temple before returning his attentions to the soft mounds of flesh in his hands. Moving on instinct, he circled the left one and reached up to pinch the hardened nipple. She gave a soft cry when his mouth caught hers again. Their tongues intertwined once more, and heavy pants and moans filled the air.

The sound of tearing fabric could be heard when Neji ripped her shirt. Releasing her breasts from their confines. Breaking the kiss once more he leaned down to capture the right one in his mouth.

* * *

Sukasu threw her head back, arching her back she pushed herself into him a loud moan escaping from her mouth. _It's too...why? What? I don't..._ She thought panting. She had only meant to give him some of her chakra. She hadn't meant for it to turn out like this. She cried out when Neji bit down on her nipple releasing the mound of flesh to lick the small wound he had created. _I never thought he was capable of something like this but...damn it feels so good_ she panted as his tongue traced circles around her breast. Sukasu felt an unfamiliar heat begin to pool in between her legs and her knees began to buckle. _What? What is this feeling? It's like I want..._She tangled her hands in his hair, both to steady herself and press even further into him, trying to stifle another moan.

Neji heard her moan and felt the tug of her hands in his hair pushing her breast further into his mouth. He knew she hadn't meant for this to happen but, _it serves her right for pestering me so much, _and it didn't help that she decided to transfer chakra through her mouth either_._ He released her breast to meld her lips with his once more. _I want her._ He thought _I want all of her. _

The strangeness and wildness of the thought shocked him out of his current state of mind. He broke the kiss and pushed her away. Holding her at arm's length he looked at her. Her heavy half lidded eyes, her hair disheveled falling wildly over her face. Her body was covered in sweat, and her shirt had practically been ripped to shreds.

He looked at the bite marks he had left on her neck, her chest. Bruises were beginning to form in some places; and her nipples were still hard from the attention they had received.

_What was I doing?_ "I'm sorry" he apologized.

His words seemed to shake her out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh...I...uh don't worry about it," she said a blush forming across her cheeks. "It was um...an accident. It's fine, really."

Neji blinked _an accident?_ He shook his head slowly "still I acted inappropriately; and I am sorry."

Now it was Sukasu's turn to blink. _Even though it was an accident, he still apologized._ "Really it's nothing I promise. You can just make it up to me by working extra hard on this technique I'm going to show you, okay."

Neji nodded "Okay but...a blush formed on his face."

"Huh? What?" _what's this? He's blushing?_

Neji untied his shirt from its place around his waist and held it out to her. Looking away he said "You should probably put this on first."

"What? Oh." Sukasu looked down at herself with a giggle. _I guess he's right my shirt's practically gone. That's probably why he's blushing, it's cute though. _She took the shirt from him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

As Sukasu slid the new shirt over her head she thought. _It's strange, that this feels so natural even though everything that's happened between us so far; on my part anyway, has been unintentional._

A/N: soooo...*wink wink nudge nudge* what do you think? Neji has some pent up sexual urges he was just dying to let out doesn't he? if he doesn't then he's inhuman, though I decided to reel him back in before it got too far. I will admit, I rewrote this lime multiple times and I still think it could be better, but that's just my opinion. the next chappie will be up soon. Toodles! and don't forget to review._  
_


	6. New Technique?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: So chapter 6 is kind of like my chill chapter, it's literally like only half as long as chapter 5. There's not much going on in this chapter but I did add a little cute moment between Neji and Sukasu towards the end. I don't have much else to say that can't wait till the end so...ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 6

For the next four hours Neji worked almost as hard as he had for the Chunin exams. Sukasu was tough for a sensei and barely allowed any time for rest; she worked Neji to the bone.

_I see why she wanted me to have more chakra_ Neji thought warily. _This technique is hard to master, even for a 'genius'._

* * *

Four hours earlier:

"So what's this new technique you're going to teach me?" Neji was still skeptical about being able to get rid of his blind spot; but he was interested none the less.

"What I'm about to teach you is a simple concept; but hard to master, so listen very closely."

"I'm listening."

"Good. So you already know how your blind spot works, correct?"

Neji nodded his head, "Yeah."

"And you've always thought that it was an unavoidable weakness; and in order to compensate for it you use your rotation, right?"

"Yes."

Sukasu nodded her head thoughtfully. "Okay. Can you activate your byakugan for me?"

Neji stared at her for a second before he activated it. _She's not going to show up, _"Byakugan."

Neji blinked, surprised. "Why are you suddenly showing up in my Byakugan?"

"I already told you that I would show up earlier, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't say how."

Sukasu sighed; _he's a curious one all of a sudden_. "It's because, I lowered my defenses a little."

"Not showing up is part of a defense?"

"It's a natural defense, but if you can figure out how to control it; it becomes a great technique to have."

Neji just stared. It seemed as if he was doing that a lot lately. _A natural defense? Against the byakugan? I thought it was just some secret technique that was a part of her flower style; at least that's the way Gai-sensei explained it earlier. I'll have to research this later._

"Okay. So how does this," Neji waved his hands in between the two of them, "get rid of my blind spot?"

"Well, as of right now I have a clone, with all its defenses up, holding a kunai directly in your blind spot." Sukasu told the clone to lower its defenses for a second, to show up in his vision.

Sure enough the clone was standing directly behind him with its arm up, but Neji couldn't see what it was holding. Neji signaled that he could see the clone and Sukasu had it raise its defenses again.

"Okay, so this technique involves you moving your chakra center. Sukasu began.

"By moving my center? How am I supposed to do that?" Neji interrupted her.

She gave him a look that said she didn't like being interrupted, before answering. "You know how your chakra network is closely intertwined with your organs and cardiovascular system in that it converges at a singular point; in this case around your stomach area."

"Yes."

"And the byakugan works by sending chakra to the eyes? Correct?"

"Yes," Neji said again, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well, there is a small amount of space in this convergence area that you can move the center point in, by moving the center point you move the place the chakra is emitted from, and if you constantly move that point you constantly change the area your Byakugan encompasses and virtually rid yourself of the blind spot. It requires extensive knowledge of the chakra network; which as a Byakugan user you already have."

"So basically you're telling me that added to the chakra I'm sending to my eyes, I'm also compiling chakra in the center point and forcing it to move, by constantly switching the point the chakra is emitted from within that small space?"

"Essentially, yes"

"But if I'm concentrating on moving the point of emission, doesn't that mean that I'm basically a sitting duck during battle? If I can't move then what's the point in learning the technique, plus this technique uses more chakra just to move MY chakra it kind of defeats the purpose."

"Well, once you master the technique concentrating becomes like second nature; but for right now, yes you probably would be a sitting duck so it's a good thing we're not in the middle of a battle right? As for the chakra, it only defeats the purpose if you don't know what you're doing. This technique requires an amazing amount of chakra control and use. That's where all that chakra I gave you comes into play…"

Neji's face reddened a little at the mention of their earlier _accident_.

"I probably already know the answer to this but, why the water?"

"It forces you to maintain perfect chakra control and balance. On the ground you wouldn't have to worry about dropping straight down into water if you mess up."

He nodded his head at her explanation, _as I thought, it's a good training method but it also makes learning this technique that much harder. _Something occurred to Neji at that moment. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. "How do you know so much about the byakugan anyway?"

Sukasu went quiet and her eyes hardened. "That's not important right now. Besides, Do you want to learn this technique or not?"

Neji was taken aback by the sharpness of her voice. He didn't respond.

"Okay then, shall I continue?" She didn't wait for an answer.

"Like I said before, once you master this technique it becomes like second nature; so the use of chakra for it will seem almost insignificant. However in the beginning it will feel like you've used your byakugan nonstop for a week straight."

If Neji was upset by this his face didn't show it. It remained blank the entire time she spoke.

"Like you said this technique has a simple concept but if that's the case, why has no one ever figured it out?"

"I never said no one knew about it… or used it before."

"Then people know about it? Who?" _If someone knows about this technique why didn't they share it with the Hyuuga or the Byakugan users within the clan?_

"Yes, one person knew about this technique; and he...was your father."

Neji felt the blood leave his face, "What?"

"Your father was the only other person, besides you, who mastered this technique and used it to his advantage."

_She speaks as if I've already mastered it. _"And how do you know that my father used this technique?"

"Because…he's the one who told me about it."

"My father... told you? He knew about you?"

A pained expression flashed across Sukasu face for a second before she composed herself and answered. "Yes he told me, and he knew me, he knew me very well. He was my...guardian for a while."

"Your guardian?"

Sukasu wouldn't look at Neji for a while. It was a minute before she spoke again. "It was a long time ago; I was very young and just learning to control the greater part of my powers. He...he was helping me."

"But why would he tell you and not the rest of the Hyuuga? This could have helped us greatly."

"He didn't tell them because of the risks involved. As for why he told me...that I don't know. I could never really grasp what he was thinking. Maybe it's because he wanted someone to have the knowledge..." She trailed off. "Honestly, I really don't know why he told me. Maybe it was because he knew I'd meet you someday." Her mouth quirked upwards a little at the thought.

Neji just looked down at the shifting waters beneath his feet. _So my father knew about this technique; and he knew about Sukasu, but he never told anyone. _Another thought occurred to Neji.

"Wait, these risks, what are they exactly?"

"Well..." Sukasu fidgeted with the edge of her skirt. "The worst case scenario, life wise, is death; from the overuse of chakra and being rendered physically immobile until your heart stops from the amount of pressure… but I don't think that should happen. The other part was" She paused. "Your chakra network will break down under the strain and you would lose the ability to use and manipulate chakra and in turn you would lose the use of your byakugan, and go blind.

If it was possible Neji paled even more, "I... Would lose..."

"But I'm sure that won't happen either." Sukasu interrupted quickly. "You have me for a teacher. If I see any signs that, that might happen I'll stop the training immediately! So...it'll be okay. I promise."

_What does you being my teacher for this have to do with anything? _"What makes you think I can master this technique?"

"Because you can."

Neji looked away from her. "Why? Because I'm a genius?" he thought of another reason. "Or is it because I'm my father's son?"

"No, I think you'll master it because you're you."

Neji looked at Sukasu, really looked at her for the first time that night. _She's so sure that I can master it because...I'm me? Most people would say it's because I'm a genius or something, but she...she truly believes I can do it._ Neji decided right then that he would master this technique and he would be better at it that his father ever was.

"Alright then. Let's get started."

Sukasu smiled. "Okay, let's start with you trying to move your center so that you can see the kunai."

* * *

Four hours later and Neji was doing his best to avoid or block attacks thrown at him from both Sukasu and her clone; while constantly keeping his center moving through his blind spot. He was beginning to master concentrating and moving but his movements were still slow.

"Shit." Neji cursed when a kunai the Sukasu clone had thrown managed to hit him. Again.

"Pay attention!" Sukasu called out.

"I am!" Neji called back angrily.

From behind Neji, Sukasu sighed. She knew Neji was trying his hardest but he had begun to slow down even more. She could tell he was beginning to feel the greater effects of the technique by this point. Looking up at the placement of the moon in the sky she thought. _I think now would be a good time to take a break. We've been at it nonstop for four hours already. _

Dispelling her clone, Sukasu stopped.

Seeing her chakra's motion change; and hearing the familiar sound of a clone disappearing, Neji stopped too.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?"

"We're taking a break we've been at it four hours already."

"But I can keep going!" Neji was unusually eager to master this technique. His enthusiasm could have matched Naruto's, in his own Neji like way.

Sukasu just glanced at him as she made her way to the edge of the pool and sat down. "In case you haven't noticed this..." _I guess it can be called a jutsu__,__ of some form or another, it uses chakra right?_ "This jutsu is taking its toll; you probably wouldn't have been able to last another five minutes before your network began to collapse."

"But..." Neji trailed off, he knew she was right his whole body felt like lead; and his chakra network was protesting even the use of his Byakugan, not like it hadn't been doing that since he started. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he was still standing on water. Neji sighed, sensing his defeat.

Sukasu offered him a small smile when she heard him sigh. "We can continue after you've rested. In the mean time you should probably deactivate your Byakugan."

Neji looked down at the water then back at Sukasu. "I suppose you're right"

He deactivated his byakugan, and almost plunged entirely into the pool of water beneath him. Deactivating his byakugan had caused his chakra emission to waver. Catching himself a second before he went completely under; he dragged himself, dripping wet, back up to the surface. He was met with the sound of laughter.

"It wasn't funny," he said annoyed.

Sukasu; however, had fallen off the rock she was sitting on and was currently lying in the grass, clutching her stomach.

"It wasn't...but...you should have seen... your face." She gasped out in between fits of laughter.

"It still wasn't funny," he repeated glaring at her, although he didn't look very menacing soaking wet.

Sukasu just laughed harder.

When she finally managed to calm down, it was five minutes later and Neji was sitting across from her with his arms folded; still glaring.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few seconds "No, it wasn't funny, because it means that you've used up almost all of your chakra. It's just that..."And she allowed herself a small chuckle before continuing. "I've just never seen you look so flustered before. It was amusing to see."

"I'm glad I amuse you so much," Neji responded sarcastically.

"But still," Sukasu said sobering up "if you can barely stand on the water that means we've done enough for the day. You're already further along with mastering it than I expected. We should start heading back."

Neji gave her a look, "I thought you said we were just taking a break."

"I did, but after that I think it's best if you rest up for a day. That amount of lost chakra won't return with a short break."

She stood up and walked over to their stuff. Picking it up, she made her way back towards him. As he made to stand and take his stuff from her, she said.

"Wait."

Pushing him back down into a sitting position, she sat in front of him.

"What is it now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I'm going to give you a little more of my chakra so you can make it back to the village in one piece."

"I just do that back at camp." Neji made a move to get up and looked back down at Sukasu.

Sukasu had stayed quiet, but her eyes held a determination that he had only seen once before; when she was speaking with Gai-sensei. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

Reluctantly Neji consented.

"Hold out your hands." Was all she said when he sat back down. She wasn't going to take any chances and repeat their earlier incident.

Neji held out his hands and Sukasu grabbed them pulling them towards her, she placed her hands on top of his and began transferring chakra.

"Why couldn't you have done this earlier?" Neji asked her. "It could have saved us a lot of trouble."

Sukasu blushed. "Maybe, but the other way's faster, and I wanted to get started as soon as possible. I wasn't aware that _that_ was going to happen.

Now it was Neji's turn to blush. "Oh" was all he said. Before looking down at their joined hands.

It was five more minutes of awkward silence before three blessed words reached Neji's ears.

"Okay, all done." Sukasu stood. Grabbing their stuff, she held out her hand.

Neji looked from the offered hand to its owner then back down again. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he took her hand and stood up. Immediately he wobbled and his eye sight became blurry.

Sukasu suddenly appeared at his side supporting him. Wrapping his arm around her back she smiled at him.

"Come on let's go back."

They were half way back to the campsite before Sukasu realized something. She was still wearing Neji's shirt. She giggled.

Neji looked up at Sukasu from his slumped place beside her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," was all she said as she continued walking.

Looking down at the shirt, Sukasu giggled again, _we haven't known each other that long but look where we are now. _She looked down at Neji. He had his eyes closed, letting her lead them back. Sukasu thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning. _"__She wasn't trusted to be a part of the team, she was barely even trusted to leave the village."_

_I think...I think...he's beginning...to trust me._

A/N: So like I said not much going on right? but like I said I did add a little cute part so that makes up for it I think. Next chapter starts Sukasu's backstory, and trust me it's not pretty, I'm spreading it out over two chapters so the deeper parts aren't until chapter 8. Anyway I'll just let you read it instead of trying to explain. Please Review!


	7. Memories of Light

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Hya! so I know most of you are probably wondering were the hell I've been, even though is only been like a week and a half, but if you must know my internet and word crashed at the exact same time. *WAILS* So yes this chapter was finished days ago it just took forever to post it...aaannnd it's probably not what you were expecting. Aside from my wonderful experience with technical difficulties; I also had a very depressing week which in turn made it hard to write a depressing backstory, so backstory has officially been moved to chapter 8. I sincerely apologize to all of those looking forward to it but... Don't worry I added some flashbacks in this chapter to make up for it and a surprise at the end so KEEP READING! if you wish to be satisfied. Also shout out to **Navieh** for being my second reviewer, I promised I'd have this chapter up this week and I did everything in my power to make that happen. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

P.S: The beginning is kind of just filler so if you want to skip it I'll alert you as to where you can start to get straight to flashbacks/dreams/Sukasu insight and whatnot. anyways...ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 7

Neji and Sukasu made it back to camp, to find Tenten in almost hysterics. Having woken up to find everyone gone, including Lee. She had assumed that some of the bandits from the village had survived and found them; and dragged everyone away while she was sleeping.

Lee who had woken up to take a leak, and Gai ,who was keeping watch in place of Neji, heard Tenten and rushed back to calm her down. They had just managed to stop her frantic, and somewhat dangerous, antics; when Sukasu appeared supporting a much disheveled Neji.

Seeing Neji in that state caused Tenten to go on a whole other rant.

"So I was right! We were attacked! Why were you two trying to keep this from me! What happened? Where are they? Are they dead? 'Cuz if they aren't I'll kill them myself! Taking you guys and..."

Gai-sensei and Lee gave both of them looks that said _you deal with it,_ and went to sit down near the fire, having already spent the last hour trying to calm her the first time.

"Umm, Tenten?" Sukasu started out. "Who exactly was attacked?"

"You were!" Tenten said, pointing at them "weren't you?"

"Um, No?" It came out like a question. Both Lee and Gai shook their heads. _She's not going to believe her. _

True enough, Tenten moved to an uncomfortably close position in front of Sukasu. Placing her hands on Sukasu's shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes, Tenten blatantly stated. "I don't believe you."

"Er "

"If you weren't attacked why does Neji look like he's been through hell?"

"Probably because he has." That was the wrong thing to say. Tenten went off again.

"My god you're doing a terrible job at this." Neji finally spoke from his place at Sukasu's side.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but between your unsteady gait, Tenten's screaming, and your horrible attempt at calming her down. Sleep was impossible."

"What? What do you mean my unsteady gait! I'm not the one who couldn't even stand on his own two feet twenty minutes ago and had to be dragged back here!"

"Dragged is the key word." Was all Neji said before turning to confront Tenten, leaving Sukasu fuming at the edge of the campsite.

"Tenten you're too loud." Neji said calmly shuffling past her towards his sleeping bag. Sitting down, crossing his legs he continued. "We weren't attacked. Gai was keeping watch, Lee was doing who knows what, and Sukasu and I were training."

"You where what?! At this hour? It's the middle of the night and what kind of training has you looking like you just fought a member of the Akatsuki? And Sukasu looks like she's been half choked to death."

Neji's face turned pink and he remained quiet for a long time, he merely looked down at his arms as if he'd find the answer to her questions there.

"Well? I'm waiting," Tenten said. Tapping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" Neji finally responded. "You were worried about if we had been captured or not. We weren't. So you should be fine now. Don't worry about what we've been doing. If it leaves me looking like this it's because I've been putting my all into my training, okay? You should be satisfied by now Tenten."

Both Tenten and Sukasu stood in shock. The first because of Neji's nonchalance and disregard for her concern. Sukasu because of his roundabout way of answering. He was usually so straight forward.

"What? I should be...? Neji do you have any idea how worried I was? And here you are acting as if nothing happened..." Tenten went on and on.

"Hey." Sukasu sat down next to Neji. "Why didn't you tell her about your training? Don't you want her, and even Lee, to know that you're able to get rid of your blind spot?"

"Why should I? I haven't perfected the technique yet; and we're not even sure if it will truly work. The only thing she was really worried about was if we were captured, and we weren't. Besides, she didn't ask specifically what the training was about.

Sukasu looked at Neji who had put his head down. "You either don't believe this will work and you don't want them to get their hopes up. Or you do believe this will work, and you don't want them to worry."

"Neither. I just don't see the point in telling them."

"Liar."

Neji didn't respond. He had fallen asleep.

"...and you can just go straight to hell if you think that..."

"Hey, Tenten, quiet down. He's asleep."

"What?"

"Yeah, and you should go to sleep too. You've had a long day, we all have, and this isn't helping us return home any faster. We should all go to sleep. Actually," Sukasu looked over to where both Gai and Lee were sitting. They had both fallen asleep leaning up against each other. "**You** should go to sleep. I'll keep watch and I promise not to let anyone leave. Okay?"

Tenten sighed, and walked over to her sleeping bag. She was tired and overstressed from her panic attacks and from fighting. Sukasu was right. It would be better for her to rest.

"Goodnight." Sukasu called from the other end of the camp fire when she saw Tenten was settled.

"Goodnight."

"Now," Sukasu turned to face Neji, who was currently sleeping upright. "What to do about you." She sighed. She could just leave him there but she doubted he would find the position comfortable in the morning.

She sighed again before getting up and moving Neji into a better sleeping position.

"It's amazing that he didn't wake up during all of that," Sukasu stated, looking down at Neji's sleeping form. "And he said he woke up because of my unsteady gait. Keh. Unsteady gait my ass." _But then he must be really tired too. _

Now where should I go?

* * *

**FILLER SKIPPERS START HERE!**

_"Ne ne Su-chan? It's so dark and scary down here__,__ all alone. Aren't you lonely?"_

_"Lonely?"_

_"Yeah don't you miss your family?_

_"Family? What's a family?"_

_"A family? Like parents and brothers and sisters and stuff"_

_"Parents? I've never had parents."_

_"Sure you have. I mean how'd you get here anyway?"_

_"Here? I've always been here."_

_"In the dark."_

"_In the dark? You'__ve never been outside before? You've never seen light?"_

"_No."_

_"Well, in that case Su-chan? Would you mind if I showed you light?"_

Sukasu opened her eyes to the star covered sky. "I must've fallen asleep." She said quietly. Peeking out from her perch in the trees, she checked to make sure everyone was okay.

_Naori. How long has it been? Since then?_

Resituating herself, on the tree branch, her eyes began to fall shut once more.

A rustling in the trees alerted her to his presence.

"What do you want, Gai-sensei?"

"You're tired, go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Speak for yourself you've been keeping watch all night. No"

"It wasn't a suggestion. Go to sleep, to preserve your youthfulness."

Sukasu allowed herself a small chuckle before she said "Whatever."

* * *

_Naori? Naori! Why?_

_"You see what happens to those who disobey me! She's dead now DEAD! And all because of you."_

_She's dead. She's dead. They killed her. Her own family__.__ Her mother her father her brother, they killed her. How could they? She was their daughter__,__ their own child…_

_"You see child__,__ you ABOMINATION of our clan, you see now what YOU did!"_

_No! No! I wasn't me! He told them to kill her! They did it! She didn't deserve to die. She loved them and they, they KILLED her. Killed…they killed…she didn't deserve…didn't deserve…they…killed…deserve…died…they…didn't deserve…they didn't deserve…didn't deserve to… kill…they…died…they didn't deserve to…_

_"If it wasn't for you I might have overlooked her-wrong doings. I might have let her..."_

_"__…Live__"_

Sukasu woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. The sun was up. _Just a dream. _

"I see you're awake."

Sukasu just looked at Gai sensei, she didn't have the strength to respond. Her body was trembling her dream still fresh in her mind. The sound of angry voices reached her ears causing her to look down.

Tenten and Lee were going at it and Neji obviously wasn't helping. Tenten apparently wasn't a morning person.

"You should probably go down there and stop them."

"Right, cause that worked so well the last time," Sukasu said rolling her eyes. She was slowly regaining her composure. Trying to force the memories out of her mind. "Why can't you do it?"

"Tenten can be a little scary sometimes."

"Scary? She was your student. How are you scared of her?"

Gai-sensei just gave her a look before unceremoniously shoving her out the tree. "Go stop them with the awesome power of youth!"

"What? Hey!" Sukasu gave a huff of displeasure before flipping to land safely on the ground.

"Wow, Sukasu that was such an amazing landing. You are very nimble," Lee said completely forgetting about his and Tenten's disagreement.

"Why thank you Lee, I appreciate the complement." Sukasu responded smiling brightly at him.

Neji looked between Lee and Sukasu. _It was just a normal landing why is he treating it like the next best thing since shaved ice? And her, her smile, it's too excited, too bright. No__,__ not just her smile__,__ everything about her__ just seems a little...off. _

"Sukasu, I believe we are ready to go. Where is Gai-sensei? Neji asked calmly; watching Sukasu's every movement.

"Hm? Oh! Okay!"

Neji just stayed silent waiting for the answer to his question. _She's not usually so absent minded. _

"Oh" Sukasu exclaimed finally realizing what Neji was waiting for. "Gai sensei is up there." Sukasu answered Neji's question, pointing up into the trees.

"Well then in that case shouldn't we be going?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah!" Sukasu said excitedly.

_Again with the over excited smiles. It's like she's trying to cover something up. Like she's afraid we__'__ll figure it out if she doesn't act happy. I should keep an eye on her. _

As they leaped up to join Gai sensei in the trees Neji noticed Sukasu pause for a second. Her facial expression almost…pained.

_What this?_

* * *

Sukasu made a move to follow team Gai out into the woods. When a searing pain shot through her back. _Shit! Now of all times! To happen right after... _She grimaced trying to hide it in case one of the others saw.

Another wave of pain shot through her back. A warning. Her time was running out. _I have to get back as soon as possible_, Sukasu thought leaping up to join the rest of the rest of the team.

Sukasu managed to collect herself before she caught up with them, but apparently not enough to fool Gai sensei.

"It's bothering you isn't it? That seal?" Gai-sensei asked when Sukasu appeared beside him.

She faced forward, her silence was her answer.

"We should hurry then. And get home before..."

"Its fine," Sukasu interrupted, speaking through clenched teeth. She didn't like where this was headed.

"You're forgetting that that seal binds you to the village, stay out too long and you'll regret it."

"Yeah yeah I know, don't remind me." Sukasu jumped ahead of him, effectively ending the conversation. _Besides I'm the one they put the seal on, if anything I should be telling him that._

* * *

Flashback:

_"Its official the council has decided to place a seal on you for the greater good of the village. I'm sorry Haibisukasu."_

_Sukasu stared at the Sandaime, her face a mask of indifference. _

_"I tried to have them reconsider, but after everything that's happened...they don't think it's a good idea to let you roam free-Ahem-without proper __'__safety measures__'__ in place." The Sandaime looked a little uneasily towards the young girl in front of him, trying to gauge her reaction to the news. _

_Sukasu stood in the center of the room her silver bangs dirty and unkempt covered most of her face. Her eyes__,__ dead and vacant__,__ peaked out from between her bangs; staring straight ahead. She barely showed any indication of listening to the Hokage. _

_"Would you like to know what these measures are?"_

_Sukasu didn't respond. _

_"Well," the Sandaime continued, "this seal is part one of the measures put in place to keep the village-and you-from harm. The seal will act as a bind...you do know what a bind is don't you?"_

_Sukasu didn't move, she didn't speak; she simply stared._

_The Sandaime sighed__,__ the girl hadn't shown any response to anything, the only emotion they had seen from her was fear; and that was when they had found her inside a Hana clan member's house 4 weeks ago. _

_"The seal will both bind you to the village and act as a sort of limiter to your chakra. As a member of the Hana and a user of the flower style you have a near unlimited amount of chakra; this seal will limit both your intake and use of it."_

_"The second part is that you are to live in a place secluded from the village, surrounded by both a barrier and genjutsu. This is mainly to keep unwanted prying eyes out and less to keep you in, since you are not allowed to leave the village anyway; you are however allowed to leave the inner barrier."_

_"I managed to petition to the council that not being allowed to leave was too harsh for someone who has been locked away their entire life, it's like placing you in another prison. So the council has agreed for you to train to become a leaf shinobi and as such you are only allowed out of the village on missions for a set amount of time. However if you have not returned to the village within that time the seal will "remind" you to return. I apologize but that was the only thing I could do for you...Are you even listening to me?"_

_Sukasu remained silent. _

_The Sandaime gave an annoyed sigh but really he was sad that the girl was so unresponsive. "At least give me some sign that you heard what I said."_

_Nothing._

"_Fine. You may leave then."_

_Sukasu didn't reply she merely turned and left. Leaving no indication that she had been there at all. _

_"At least now I know she was listening__,__ to that part anyway."_

End flashback:

* * *

Sukasu jerked sideways narrowly missing a tree trunk, as the pain in her back grew greater. _I know I made it seem as if I wasn't listening that day. But really I was just so shocked that I had no idea what to say. Who knew gramps would go and tell everyone else involved that I wasn't paying attention. _

Another spike of pain pulled her out of her thoughts, pushing her to go faster just to make it back to the village on time. She didn't want to go through any pain even remotely close to the sealing ever again.

* * *

Flashback:

_Sukasu cracked an eye open to find herself surrounded by ANBU ninja. _That's right todays the day of the sealing.

_"Get up were leaving." One of them said roughly pulling on her arm to yank her off the futon she had been given. "Hurry up and get dressed."_

What's the point_.__ Sukasu thought as she slowly moved towards the pile of clothes that had been neatly folded and placed on the floor. _What's the point in anything really? It's not like what i'm wearing really matters during the sealing anyway.

Hey, Naori what do you think?_She thought as she slid into the white dress she had been given just for this day. _

_"You're too slow," the same ANBU muttered as he grabbed her arm once more to haul her out the doorway. She didn't bother to tell him that his grip was hurting her. _

_"Hey she's not allowed to know where we're going remember." Another ANBU called to the one holding her. _

_The ANBU stopped and turned to stare at her. At least as far as she could tell, the mask hid his eyes. _

_"You're right," the ANBU said pulling her closer to him. Sukasu didn't bother fighting, they would beat her anyway and then she'd have to deal with angry ANBU and a sealing. There was no point. The last thing she saw was the white and read of the ANBU's mask before her vision went black. _

_She woke up in the dark as her eyes adjusted she realized she was staring at the rocky underside of a cavern ceiling. She also realized that she was lying on something hard and cold and that the fabric of her dress did nothing to mask it. She tried to move, to roll over but she could only go about quarter way before being pulled onto her back again. If the chains rattling were anything to go by; she'd say she'd been tied to whatever she was lying on. _

_"I wouldn't move much if I were you. The sealing ritual is about to begin."_

_Sukasu didn't respond letting her silence speak for her. She didn't care. She did however stop moving; a gut feeling telling her it would be painful for her if she did. _

_"Good now that you are awake and still, the sealing will begin."_

_Sukasu barely had any time to react or steady herself before she felt a scream rip its way out of her throat. If she was expecting the sealing to be like anything, she wasn't expecting this. She felt as if every bone in her body was breaking and she was being set on fire. Her skin being flayed off mercilessly from the heat. _

_Her back arched__,__ almost inhumanly, off the slab she was lying on, her arms and legs pulling against their restraints trying to lift herself away from this terrible pain. Another scream was torn from her lips when a second wave of pain hit her; layering over and amplifying the first. Sukasu felt the tears begin to stream down her face as she fought against the restraints her body growing weaker with each passing second. _

_She couldn't see everything was black, pitch black, until suddenly there was a flash of brilliant white. Her last thought before passing out was _Hey, Naori isn't it strange. That it's so dark in here yet I don't feel lonely? Maybe it's because the last thing I see before being thrown back into the darkness, Is your bright shining light?

End flashback:

* * *

A few hours later and team Gai, plus one, had made it safely back to the village.

The pain in Sukasu's back had subsided to a dull ache. She knew it wouldn't completely go away until she reported to the Hokage. And even then probably not till a few hours later that she would completely recover.

Sometimes she was left to suffer a little longer, punishment for disobeying orders and all that. _Total bullshit_, Sukasu thought. _After all these years they should know that doesn't do a fucking thing. They might as well be trying to teach a dog to climb a tree. _

_I've been holed up in this village too long, for me not to want to have a little freedom. Even if it is on a leash, binding seals be damned..._

"Hey Sukasu! Gai sensei says he'll take care of the report so do you want to go get something to eat with us?"

Tenten had been the one to ask; but Lee looked ecstatic at the possibility of her eating with them, and Neji didn't look that unopposed either.

"I'm sorry but I have my own report to file, so I can't. Maybe some other time," Sukasu replied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, yeah. Okay sure, some other time then." Tenten said looking a little sad that their request had been denied. Lee looked positively crest fallen.

"See you then." Tenten said waving goodbye.

"Yeah bye," Sukasu replied with a wave of her own, before taking off towards Hokage tower.

* * *

"You've been following me for a while now. Weren't you supposed to be eating with Tenten and Lee?"

"I told them I had to use the bathroom."

"Well then this must be a long ass bathroom break. I left you guys nearly ten minutes ago."

Neji remained silent.

"So...what do you want with me?"

"Where do you live?"

"Well that's kind of forward, even for you. Why?"

"Well, I was told that you live outside the village; and I was wondering where. In case I have any questions or need help with my training." _Or to figure out what you've trying to cover up. _

Sukasu sighed. The ache in her back was beginning to bother her, and she really just wanted to report to the Godaime and be on her way. Even if it was Neji asking, she was still slightly peeved.

"Well first off where I live is technically still within the village. And secondly if you want to find me just follow Shikamaru around for a day or two, unnoticed if you can help it."

"Follow Shikamaru? He knows where you live? Hey! Wait!"

But Sukasu was already gone, lost amongst the crowded streets; headed for the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sneak peak chapter 8:

"I guess I should start at the beginning. My earliest memories are shrouded in that inky black thing everyone likes to call darkness."

" I grew up alone locked away in a cell secluded from the rest of my clan. Things like family and friends and love, they were foreign concepts to me."

" It wasn't until I was old enough to understand things that I was told why I was down there."

"The head of my clan, Aojiroi Furawā, made it one of his past times to visit and torment me, often with information. I learned many things that way, including my birthday, but it wasn't until he told me who or rather **what** I was, that I learned information really can hurt."

A/N: Surprise! A sneak peak into chapter 8 so you know I'm not lying to you when I say there really will be backstory. I Know there aren't a lot of Neji Sukasu moments in this chapter but hey! I do what I do. Anyhhueeww chapter 8 is in progress so I don't know when it will be up and I appreciate reviews! Thank you!


	8. Memories of Darkness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Chapter 8 up! backstory and everything intact. So school's starting for me on Monday and I won't be able to update two or three times a week like I did in the beginning so starting this week I've decided weekly updates on Thursdays *anyone see what I did there? huh? huh?* anyways this is a feels chapter or something along those lines I think, I can't make it as sad as any Naruto flashbacks because I'm writing but I tried. This isn't supposed to be a happy chapter so again, if you have to grab some tissues just in case go get them now. Just so you know this isn't the end of her or the rest of the Hana's backstory it will be revisited...with plot twists so be prepared! *insert evil laugh*

Shout Outs: Shout outs this week are awarded to...**Navieh** and **10987ss** for Reviewing and **Princessyuki08** for following. Thanks guys! I just started doing this so I'm giving shout outs to everyone else too. So thank you to...

**Kira Neami**

**Your Guardian Angel In The Sky**

**Kunoichi1331**

**Shanon Nakayama**

**jazica**

**If I Can Be**

**ciarra halle**

and **KilljoysMakeSomeNoise**

for favorite-ting, reviewing, and following! I appreciate it! ONWARDS!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 8:Memories of Darkness

_That_ was cutting it extremely close." were the first words Sukasu heard when she entered the Godaime's office.

"So, I'm back aren't I?"

"...yes, although you could have been back sooner."

"..."

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Of course"

"You didn't leave any evidence did you?"

"Really Tsunade nee-san, there's a reason you only send me on these missions; and before you ask, I did manage to find it."

"And?"

Sukasu held out her hand to reveal the object within, "And?"

* * *

Neji stared at the meat sizzling in front of him. Wondering when it would be best to grab it; and how to avoid Choji nabbing it in the process.

It was Saturday and the guys had decided to get together, catch up and take a much needed break from missions, and just the general trappings of life.

It had been a week since his last mission, a week since he had begun tailing Shikamaru, a week since he had last seen Sukasu. _Not that that really mattered anyway, _Neji thought quickly.

True as soon as she gave the hint on how to find her, he had immediately begun following Shikamaru every chance he got. But it wasn't because he missed her company, or wanted to figure out what the hell she was hiding behind that happy mask of hers. He just wanted help with perfecting his Masahaiken Byakugan; as he had dubbed it that was all.

The sizzle and pop of the meat on the grill alerted him that the meat was ready. Snatching it up with expert speed and earning a death glare from Choji; he ignored him in favor of throwing himself in the current conversation.

"It's so unfair!" Naruto wailed. "I've been gone for three years, she saw how strong I was when we both went to help save Gaara; and Sakura still won't go on a date with me!"

"Maybe if you become a Chunin like the rest of us, she might." Kiba said with a smirk. He never missed a chance to jab at Naruto's genin status.

Neji could see that Naruto was seriously considering that option, and decided to bring him back down to earth. "But he'd have to wait another six months for that, Right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, and who knows where we'll be then. It's so bothersome, Lady Tsunade always gives me missions like that one, so I'll probably be here, but who knows where you'll be." Shikamaru said looking at Naruto and resting his head on his hand. "In any case I'm stuck in the village until further notice."

"Aren't we all?" Shino spoke up from the corner.

"Yeah, but fe's shtuck 'cuz uf anofer mission, right Shikamaru?"

Choji said through a mouth full of food.

"You are? Man that sucks." Naruto said resting his hands behind his head with his grinning.

"Yeah and speaking of missions I actually have to attend to mine right now so I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Yeah sure but next time you're paying." Kiba said, with a grimace while staring at Choji. "I can feel my wallet burning already."

Shikamaru didn't answer he just sent Kiba a small smirk as he left the bar-b-que.

Neji stayed seated for another couple of minutes before quietly excusing himself from their little gathering.

* * *

After leaving the bar-b-que, he headed a couple of blocks towards the training ground before activating his Byakugan. He found Shikamaru a little ways away in the woods behind training ground 8. Silently he followed after him hoping to whatever being was in the sky that today was his lucky day.

He was so focused on not being caught that he didn't realize he had walked right into Shikamaru's shadow possession until he stopped moving.

"Heh. I figured it was you, Neji, since she wouldn't shut up about you since she got back from her last mission."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan when Shikamaru came into view.

"I'm assuming she told you to follow me; since she's not allowed to say exactly where she lives."

At Neji's slightly confused expression Shikamaru sighed, "I'm guessing she didn't tell you that last part huh? Such a drag; well, what are you waiting for go on in."

"What?"

Shikamaru looked slightly taken aback by his question. "What? What do you mean 'what?' We are talking about her right?" Shikamaru said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at what looked like the rest of the forest. "Man, for a genius you can be really slow sometimes."

Neji opened his mouth to try and save his pride when Shikamaru cut him off.

"Just release the genjutsu. If she's expecting you you should just be able to walk straight through the barrier. Good luck and say 'hi' to her for me." With that Shikamaru left, leaving Neji to comprehend everything he'd just been told.

After taking a minute to collect himself, he did what Shikamaru said; and, walked straight into a field of flowers. At the end of which was a humungous waterfall flowing into a crystalline pool surrounded by the lushest greenest grass he had ever seen. "What. The. Fuck."

"I'll take that as a complement," a female voice said beside him.

Neji turned his head to stare at the one person he'd been searching for all week, standing in the midst of her silver halo right next to him.

Neji opened and closed his mouth several times before finally managing to speak again. "You were right technically you are still in the village."

Sukasu laughed, it was a sound he had only heard once before, and he realized with shock. He had missed it, the sound of water splashing over pebbles in a stream. It was calming, he liked it.

"So I assume you're here because you wanted to train or something along those lines. Am I right?" Sukasu asked, making her way across the field towards the waterfall, a hint of laughter still evident in her voice.

Her question brought Neji back to his initial reason for coming to find her. "Actually," he said following her "I came to ask about you."

Sukasu slowed but didn't stop walking. "To ask about me?"

"Yes. Because last week when we were returning to the village you were acting strange. I just wanted to know what was bothering you."

"So you caught that," Sukasu said softly finally stopping next to the pool. "For someone who doesn't know me all that well you're very attentive. But then I wasn't fooling Gai-sensei either and he's known me for a while." She said with a hint of her earlier smile.

"Hm." Was all Neji said as his eyes expertly followed her every movement. _Shit I wasn't supposed to just come out and ask her, but I guess this makes me an excellent candidate for the interrogation unit if I ever want to take that route._

Sukasu sat down delicately placing her feet in the water so as not to disturb the surface. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Why do you want to know about me? Why are you so curious?"

Neji sat next to her crossing his legs. "To be honest I really don't know. You were the one who suddenly appeared to have an interest in me. Why not me in you?"

Sukasu was quiet as she stared across the pond. She seemed lost in thought for a moment.

Giving her time to think Neji took his time to look around the clearing. It was so...pretty, everything just seemed to flow. It was a place to get lost in thought, and Neji was no exception. So it startled him slightly when she began to speak again.

"Asking something like that..." Sukasu started then shook her head. "Asking out of curiosity like that. The answer I might give; the information might hurt as well as help you."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Neji didn't know what made him say that but it seemed to help lighten the mood a little because Sukasu let out a short chuckle.

"I suppose...you probably have a right to know...about me, all things considered."

Neji stared at her. _What does she mean I have a right to know?_ "So you're going..."

Neji's voice died in his throat.

As he watched Sukasu pulled the strings off the leather padding surrounding her midriff and let it fall to her sides. She then turned so that her back was facing him and pulled off her shirt, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to reveal the hibiscus seal tattoo on her back.

"What's that?"

"If you were wondering why I was acting strange that day this was the reason for it. It's a seal that ties me to the village, and burns when I'm gone for too long. But I suppose you'd want a more detailed explanation." Sukasu said turning her head slightly.

Neji nodded silently.

Sukasu gave a deep sigh before speaking again.

"I guess I should start at the beginning then."

"My earliest memories are shrouded in that inky black thing we call darkness."

"I grew up alone locked away in a cell secluded from the rest of my clan. Things like family and friends and love, they were foreign concepts to me."

"It wasn't until I was old enough to understand things that I was told why I was down there."

"The head of my clan, Aojiroi Furawa, made it one of his past times to visit and torment me, often with information."

"I learned many things that way, including my birthday, but it wasn't until he told me who or rather **what** I was, that I learned information really can hurt."

"Maybe I didn't know it then but...The pain I feel now from what he told me then is as real as any wound I've ever received."

Sukasu sighed again then continued.

"It was a couple months after my third birthday. You may ask how I could grasp what I'm about to tell you at the age I was but when you're alone all the time with only your thoughts you tend to grasp things faster. Or you...never mind."

"Anyway the Heads granddaughter had just turned one so there was this big celebration, of course I didn't learn any of this till later but that's beside the point. I think it was the third day of the week-long celebration and sake was flowing like water; the head of course was looking for some form of entertainment"

"And I just so happened to be that form of entertainment." Sukasu said bitterly.

"The Head tended to be a violent drunk, so I was beaten particularly hard that night. But while I was lying on the floor half-conscious he decided that would be a great time to tell me why I was locked away."

"According to him I was considered a threat from the time I was born because of one of my ancestors."

"Apparently, a previous flower style user betrayed the clan and killed off a very important figure head; and from that point on those who had been revered and praised as the possessors of the flower style, were feared and hated."

"We were considered dangerous and un loyal. So to ease the minds of the other members of the clan; and for the elders to feel they had some semblance of control over us, all of those who possessed the flower style were locked up from birth. After that we were either trained and exploited as expendable ninja in times of war or used as the Hana's own secret weapon if the need ever arose."

"So you were locked up for something one of your ancestors did which really only warranted her punishment?" Neji asked his eyes narrowing in anger. _They locked her up and treated her like dirt from the moment she was born all because of something she had no control over?_

Sukasu nodded her head. "What happens to one must happen to all. If one flower is diseased then the rest must be too, and if not they can be corrupted so it's better to throw them all out than to keep one that may die a quick death, and take others down with it."

"That's bullshit."

Sukasu shrugged "It's the way of the world."

"Still that's just..." Neji trailed off. "And you weren't angry you didn't feel hurt that they would do something like that to you?" Neji asked still angry but genuinely curious.

"For someone that couldn't even begin to grasp the concepts of love, hatred was a relatively easy thing to understand. But it didn't make me angry. No."

"At least not then, anger wasn't something I thought about. It was beyond me; I do remember something of a painful feeling in my chest at the time, but I wasn't bleeding so I dismissed it."

_Liar. You can't just dismiss something like that,_ Neji thought then he changed the topic. "How did they even know that you were a flower style user anyway? you can't use ninjutsu at birth."

Sukasu chuckled darkly. "Well that's easy; all flower styles users have two distinctive qualities."

"Two?"

"All of us are born with silver hair and purple eyes."

"A silver haired purple eyed flower," where the words the Head used I believe. "A caged flower; left to survive on dirty water and a single bowl of rice every three days."

"That's harsh."

Sukasu gave a soft nod. "Harsh is a word you could use I guess, but that was my world. It was just me, the Head, and the cold stone walls and iron bars that made up my cell and most of my earliest memories."

"There was no light in my prison either, save for a hole where a corner stone had broken loose. It wasn't in a spot where the sun hit but the moon would make its appearance known every now and then. Not much for a flower to survive on but it was my only light for a while so I learned to adapt; that is...until Naori came along."

"Naori?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naori? Naori was my best friend." Sukasu said leaning back on her hands a gentle smile on her face.

_For someone that couldn't grasp what love was_ _that smile says something entirely different,_ Neji thought, then _why the past tense?_

"Was?" He asked.

Sukasu smile fell for the second time that day. "Yes, was." She said softly, "She died."

Neji gave her a look of silent understanding. "She was a Hana?"

"Yes," Sukasu answered. "But the reason you're thinking is not the reason why she died."

"It's not? Well how did she die? Was she sick?" Neji asked, trying to think of a reason why such a young girl would die that wasn't associated with the disappearance of the Hana.

"The reason she died... It was because of me." Sukasu said slowly.

"Actually," she paused as if contemplating her next thought. "The whole thing was me really; her death, and the disappearance of my clan."

"What?" Neji's throat went dry so the question came out rather hoarse, but the shock was still there.

Again Sukasu nodded.

"Naori was my best friend. She found me by accident during a game of hide-n-seek with some of the other kids."

"When she found me I was a shell. The head had begun training me as his weapon; Inside the confines of my prison though, I wasn't allowed outside."

"The training he put me through was brutal. It was designed to void me of all emotion, anything I'd felt that I told you about previously was gone. My three year old self was considered naïve and weak by the person he was making me into."

"Emotions, loneliness, sadness they didn't matter; crying and tears didn't happen. I was turning into a mindless killing machine. I took orders and didn't question them or the punishment was more severe than any beating the Head had ever given me."

"How old were you?"

"Five."

Neji sucked in a breath. "That's insane."

"Maybe to you but I was considered a weapon remember?"

Neji nodded solemnly. "So how does Naori figure into this?"

"Naori became my light."

* * *

"_Well, in that case Su-chan? Would you mind if I showed you the light?"_

* * *

"Your light?"

"I said before, I was raised in the darkness, no family, no friends, no light, no love. Once Naori learned that she wanted to change that for me. She wanted to become my light and then to help find my family to make sure I was loved and cared for."

"It was a foolish child's dream; and she died because of it."

"A foolish child's...Are you mad that she wanted to help you?" Neji asked his temper flaring even higher than it already was. "Are you scorning the fact even a five year old could see all the wrong in your life and did their best to help you?"

"No," Sukasu said moving her head back and forth. "No, I know she did her best and I'm grateful to her for that it's just..."

With shock Neji realized that Sukasu was crying, actually crying. The crystalline droplets streamed silently down her face, he doubted she even realized they were there as she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"It's just...she didn't have to, she was all I needed. She tried so hard to show me the light but she never realized that she was my light. That's why I called it foolish; there was no reason, no need, for her to do what she did."

"She made me stronger, I thrived in her presence. She made me laugh, she made me smile; and I began to care, I began to care for her, she became like my sister. I had no need for family if she was there. She was my family."

"The darkness became shadows. I was no longer the Hana's caged flower with dull petals and wilted leaves. I grew and flourished; and then in an instant all that light was taken away from me. It all disappeared. Everything, all because she knew me."

* * *

_"You see what happens to those who disobey me! She's dead now DEAD! And all because of you."_

* * *

Sukasu was crying really crying now the tears flowed freely down her face. But she didn't reach out for comfort; she merely sat with her feet in the water staring up at the sky.

"How did she die?" Neji asked softly, he didn't wish to provoke more tears from her but he knew about the pain of losing a loved one and talking about it helped.

"Her family beat her to death."

If there was anything Neji had been expecting it wasn't that. He wanted to ask why but her couldn't seem to find the words he just sat there in shock.

"They beat her under orders from the head. I don't know if they wanted to do it but they were ordered to and they sure as hell didn't go easy on her."

* * *

_She's dead. She's dead. They killed her. Her own family. Her mother her father her brother, they killed her. How could they? She was their daughter, their own child…_

* * *

"I was tied down to a chair and made to watch the whole thing. It was the first time I had ever been outside but it wasn't a happy memory."

"They made you watch?" Neji's blood boiled. He had begun to calm down because of Sukasu's tears and his sympathy towards Naori but this this was just too much. "What type of clan...does something like that?"

"Not the clan, the head, if anything I'd say the head was crazy."

"He was insane."

"But he was the head and orders are orders as they say." Sukasu was surprisingly calm.

"That was their child."

"I know. That's the whole reason my clan doesn't exist anymore."

That comment gave Neji pause.

"It is?"

Sukasu nodded. "For someone so lovable and who loved unconditionally to be killed by her own family. It's too cruel. She didn't deserve to die and all of that punishment for just knowing of my existence. Even my five year old brain which had been through so much by that point. Knew that was wrong completely and utterly wrong."

"And for someone who in all those years of pain and torture and neglect had never gone insane. Although I was surely being driven down that path. I snapped and everything after that is a blur."

"But if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that I killed my clan. Every single last one of them, man, woman, and child. I destroyed them. Because to me in that moment they didn't deserve to live."

* * *

_Killed…they killed…she didn't deserve…didn't deserve…they…killed…deserve…died…they…didn't deserve…they didn't deserve…didn't deserve to… kill…they…died…they didn't deserve to…__**LIVE.**_

* * *

A shadow fell over Sukasu's face and for the first time Neji saw the neglected emotionless child that the Head had created. It showed in her eyes, the craziness she had endured and lived through, never once questioning if there was a better life than the one she lived. Until one girl broke her whole foundation and rebuilt it, only to be killed by the very thing she was trying to find for Sukasu; A loving family. It was almost like one big cruel joke. It left a bitter taste in Neji's mouth.

"Do...did the Hokage know? That you killed them?"

Sukasu slowly moved her head back and forth. "No, although he probably suspected as much. I mean I was the only survivor in a clan that disappeared without a trace. There's not many options as to who did it."

"It was mainly the how since there were obviously no weapons used and no signs of confrontation. Their deaths were almost instantaneous, barely any time to scream."

"How did you kill them?"

Sukasu narrowed her eyes to look in Neji's direction. "I just gave you a hint," she said avoiding the question."

"What hint?"

'_In a clan that disappeared without a trace... Their deaths were almost instantaneous, barely any time to scream.'_

Neji's eyes widened as he processes what she had said. "You absorbed them? Their life force I mean." He corrected himself.

Again Sukasu nodded. "I didn't know what I was doing I was just so angry. I had never been angry before so I didn't know how to control it, to get rid of it, and before I knew it every single member of my clan had been absorbed and added to my life essence."

"They all reside inside me now. So I guess in a way they didn't really die they simply live inside me now."

_That's a sickening thought. _"And Naori what about her?"

In answer to his question, Sukasu turned her head to look behind her. "Naori is right there."

Neji turned to look at the field of flowers that he had come across when he first entered. "The flowers?" He asked confused as to what he should be looking at.

Sukasu smiled again. "Yes, originally she was absorbed with everyone else; however, she kept a special place close to my heart."

"I felt bad afterwards about having her there along with everyone else; so when I was given this place as my home I set her free and she created these flowers."

"They're irises," Neji said amazed recognizing the flower.

"Yes and they don't wilt they're here all year round even in the hottest months."

"Even in death she's still trying to give you some light isn't she?" Neji said more to himself than to Sukasu.

"Yeah" Sukasu responded quietly. "But even with all the light in the world I haven't left my cage. I was just moved to a bigger one; which brings us back to your original question."

Neji nodded. "I asked what was bothering you and you showed me your seal and said it bound you to the village which led to that," Neji waved a hand indicating their previous conversation.

"So besides telling me how you grew up what does that have to do with the seal?" Neji asked back on track now that they were done talking about her early childhood.

"That" Sukasu said imitating Neji's hand motion "was the whole reason I have this seal in the first place."

"It is? but I thought no one knew that you..." Neji paused searching for the right word "...got rid of your clan."

Sukasu sighed. "Really I would have thought you'd be able to grasp this." She said.

_Well she's back to her old self,_ Neji thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"I absorbed the life force of my clan," she continued. "That means their chakra too...so a five year old with enough chakra to match an entire clan's?" Sukasu said looking in Neji's direction and raising an eyebrow.

"You were too powerful for them to handle." Neji finished.

"Exactly and as a flower style user that had been hidden from the rest of the village for her entire life. Well, the council and Lord Third couldn't exactly come out and say 'hey Konoha we have a five year old that has a rare kekkei genkai and could kill all of you in five seconds here that's been neglected her entire life please make her feel welcome.' No. They had to take precautions." Sukasu said rolling her eyes.

"And those precautions came in the form of that seal?" Neji asked pointing out the obvious.

"Yep, not only does it bind me to the village but it controls my level and intake of chakra; but that's only part of it."

"The other part," Sukasu said waving her hand around. "Is this."

"This?"

"Where I live. I'm secluded from the rest of the village and surrounded by barriers and genjutsu. No one can find me unless they know how to get here; and I can't tell anyone where I live, that's a part of the seal as well. It keeps potential enemies away, at least that's what they say."

"Really it just keeps me in. Not many people in the village know about me and I don't have many friends; and since I'm only allowed out on missions which are for a set amount of time and if I don't return the seal makes sure to 'remind' me," Sukasu made quotes in the air with her fingers.

"I have no choice but to stay in here really."

"It's just like having a bigger cage." Sukasu ended.

Neji nodded he could see why she'd be bothered by that, but for it to affect her that badly..."but that's not all that was bothering you was it?" Neji blurted out the question.

Sukasu froze. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"I can see why that would annoy and bother you but that's something that's been going on for years. What happened last week seemed...different."

Sukasu stared at him a moment before saying. "No, not really it's all connected anyhow." Her head dropped to look at her feet in the water.

"What happened?" Neji asked his concern showing through on his face.

"For the first time in a long time...I dreamt about Naori."

Neji sucked in a breath. That would have been what was bothering her. From what she had told him about Naori it was obvious. _So that morning...she had been willing herself not to cry. _

"It didn't help" Sukasu continued "that I had overused my time and my seal was beginning to burn. It just reminded me...of everything I've been trying to forget."

"I can see trying to forget the cages, and training, and neglect, but Naori?" Neji asked her.

Sukasu seemed to hunch over clutching her hand to her chest. "It's all painful" she said trying to explain. "I want to forget, but I can't, because I don't want to forget her. But everything..." she trailed off.

Neji felt something in his chest clench; he had made her upset again. He hated to see her upset; it didn't suit her, she was supposed to be picky, and annoying, and overconfident, and occasionally serious, but to see her broken like this and before. It hurt. She was supposed to smile not cry.

Neji slowly reached out a hand wanting to comfort her but not knowing exactly how.

Retracting his hand he waited for her to calm down. As he waited he thought and as he thought he grew more and more pissed.

She didn't deserve what she had been given. What her clan did to her and all the other people who possessed the flower style was unforgivable. It was worse than the Hyuuga's caged bird seal. At least theirs was meant to protect and serve the head family and the intentions were for good. But to lock innocent people behind bars and use them as tools.

Neji shook his head back and forth trying to calm down. _There must have been a better reason for all of this__, _he thought. _For something that cruel to happen to so many people. For Naori to just be killed like that; just for knowing Sukasu. There must be more to it than what she just told me; there has to be. _

_I'll find it__,_ he thought suddenly. _I'll figure out what it was that really happened and then..._Neji looked towards the broken girl in front of him. _I'll set her free_.

A/N: Awwwww! Soo does anyone need tissues? tissues? tissues? here you go, I have plenty on hand for everyone. Has everyone finished blowing their nose and wiping their tears? yes? okay now that you're done riding the feels train can I get some claps for Neji please? I think he deserves some claps he didn't do much comforting but that last thought...priceless. Take a picture and put it up next to Neji's serious face to get the full effect. have you done it? yes? good? now save it forever and ever to look at when your backed into a corner. The tears will keep the bad guys away I guarantee it. Okay enough rambling...So I think this was a good chapter do you? I won't know unless you review! Thanks!

P.s. Next chapter is a lemon.


	9. Fulfilled Desires

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Chapter 9! Five minutes before midnight, oh well it's still Thursday. It's been a long week, with school and all that, first day back was Monday and they just piled on the work, I almost didn't get this chapter done because of it! anyway you know that warning up there? in bold letters? yeah that one, you might wanna read it, just saying...for this chapter...really. ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: Shout outs this week are awarded to...**10987ss** for Reviewing and **WMaldonando89** for favorite-ting and following and to** Wynterfox89, YNoThinkBrain **and **shotasayswhat** for following. Thanks guys!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

Chapter 9: Fulfilled Desires

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sukasu said, setting a cup of green tea in front of Neji.

They were currently sitting at the kitchen table in her house; which was surprisingly located behind the waterfall within the clearing.

"Its fine no one should have to go through something like that. It's understandable that you would cry," Neji replied.

"No." Sukasu shook her head, "Shinobi rule number 25 you must never show your tears; and I broke that rule, exponentially. Besides do you see any other shinobi getting that emotional over some hardship in their lives? No." Sukasu answered her own question.

"But their life isn't yours," Neji said opting for trying to sound soothing instead of brushing it off like no big deal, he wasn't sure how she would react to that.

"It's still embarrassing," Sukasu said grabbing her own cup of tea and sitting down across from him. "I mean would _you_ cry?"

"I...yes?"

"No you wouldn't," Sukasu said, looking him dead in the eye.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He really wanted to be done with this topic, for her sake and his own; besides he had just managed to calm down too.

Sukasu watched Neji from across the table. She could tell he didn't really want to talk but she was nervous. It wasn't every day that she had someone her own age in her house, sitting at her table, having tea. _It doesn't help that he's handsome either_. Sukasu thought with a frown.

Looking around the room she searched for something to talk about. She smiled when her eyes lighted upon one of her fans sitting on a side table towards the back of the room.

"Neji," Sukasu said, slowly, thoughtfully.

"Hm," Neji responded still keeping his eyes closed.

"Would you like to train with me? Here?"

"What?" Neji asked slowly, finally opening his eyes, only to peg her with a piercing stare.

Thinking he was somehow upset by her request Sukasu quickly added. "Not every day of course 'cuz you have missions and stuff but just every now and then, to keep me company? Please?" She added, just in case.

Neji continued to stare at her before he got up and slowly circled the table making his way towards her never breaking eye contact. His pale lavender eyes seemed to stare straight threw her, almost like they were seeing into her, it made her feel vulnerable.

As he came closer Sukasu began to shrink back into her chair uncomfortably before thinking better of it and straightening up.

Neji finished his trek around the table and came to a stop in front of her. Sukasu finally couldn't take it anymore and broke eye contact; staring down at the floor she waited.

Then Neji did something strange. He bent down to cup her chin in his hands forcing her to look up at him. He offered her a small smile before saying "didn't I ask where you lived so we could train? I wasn't lying about that you know."

He removed his hand from her chin and flicked her forehead lightly before straightening. "Of course, Baka, no need to act so worried about it, you looked like you thought I was going to hurt you or something."

Sukasu blinked. _Was he? He was teasing me? Neji? _Her face colored in indignation. Before she stood up. Knocking the chair over in the process. "Worried? How could I _not_ be worried? You kept staring at me and wouldn't say anything; At least blink or look away or something!" Sukasu shot of.

"Besides," she folded her arms and leaned back on her heels. "It's not like I'd remember something like that, anyways," She said with a pout.

"Really? You remembered fine when I arrived 2 hours ago." Neji smirked

"That was 2 hours ago!" Sukasu said her voice rising, "it's not like I'd remember after all that other stuff! Damn it!" Sukasu threw her hands in the air before turning and walking away. "I need to be left alone!"

She didn't get very far before she felt a warm hand grasp her arm and pull her backwards into an even warmer chest. She resisted slightly, before feeling the grip on her arm tighten to hold her in place.

"Stop moving," Neji said softly, he didn't sound angry.

Sukasu stilled. Waiting.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. That wasn't my intent."

Sukasu opened her mouth to retort. But closed it again when she felt something hard settle on top of her head.

"To be honest." He continued. "I'm happy that you're mad at me. It beats seeing you cry." Neji didn't know where he was going with this but his mouth kept moving and his mind didn't stop it.

"But you of all people, even when you're angry should never be left alone."

"I wasn't angry." Sukasu finally managed to whisper. "And you apologize too much."

She felt his chest vibrate against her back as he gave a low chuckle.

"Would you believe I've never apologized so much in my life to any one person?"

"I can believe it," Sukasu said relaxing into his hold. It struck her how close they were; his chest pressed to her back. It was warm and comforting and surprisingly, it felt safe.

Her whole life she felt like there was a shadow looming over her threatening to consume her, but with him it seemed to just disappear.

_"One day that shadow you feel will disappear, all because of one person."_

_Is this what you meant Hizashi-sama?_

She didn't know how long they stood there before she pulled away. The loss of warmth made her shiver but she knew it was getting late and he would probably want to go home.

The missing weight of Sukasu's body jolted Neji out of his thoughts. He blinked once before realizing she had moved forward; away from him. She was still turned so that her back was facing him, reminding him of his thoughts from earlier.

He didn't like it when she walked away from him. He shook his head. That sounded like something an overly protective boyfriend would say, and he was nowhere close to that.

Even still when he thought of her at all he felt a strange sense of protectiveness towards her. Among other things...his thoughts began drifting down a forbidden path. _Dammit every time_ Neji cursed inwardly..._every time I always end up thinking about that_.

He tried to think of other things so he didn't end up doing something stupid. Things like...a stray lock of hair tickled His cheek...hair! Her hair is nice and whatever shampoo she used smelled good.

When he had placed his chin atop her head the scent of her shampoo had hit him. It was a familiar inviting scent. It was sweet but not overpowering like some others.

And her hair was soft-so was her skin for that matter, and her lips, and her… his mouth quirked. But he already knew that. I wonder if...Neji's eyes flickered downwards towards Sukasu's legs.

"It's late," Sukasu said.

"Yeah," Neji replied faking that he didn't hear what she was implying.

"Your household will get worried if you don't come home soon won't they?" Sukasu asked trying a different approach, to get him to leave.

She really didn't want him to leave though. The intimacy of their earlier positions, the warmth, it had stirred something inside her. Something that felt oddly close to the feeling she had when they were training in the woods. It worried her.

Little did she know Neji's thoughts were bringing him dangerously close to continuing that training.

Sukasu shifted and absentmindedly began rubbing her lower leg with her foot in her nervousness. Neji felt something twist in the pit of his stomach.

"So...?" Sukasu let the question hang as the minutes ticked by.

Neji's patience was wearing thin. She was telling him-in a roundabout way-that he should leave. But she wasn't being forceful about it which told him she didn't really want him to. _Why doesn't she just come out and say it?_ He thought looking at the back of her head.

Neji's eyes focused on her legs again. _She's nervous obviously_. Neji sighed inwardly, and propelled himself forward. _I guess she needs to know I don't plan on leaving just yet. I don't want to leave her alone just yet._

Sukasu jumped when she felt Neji's hand on her shoulder. "Wha..?"

"Why don't you just say you don't want me to leave?" Neji asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sukasu said shifting once more.

"Yes, you do," Neji responded. Before crushing her against the wall. Sukasu made a surprised sound somewhere between a shriek and a whimper before being cut off by Neji's lips on hers.

Neji's patience was gone, that last comment had set him over the edge; he didn't think about what he did next.

At first she resisted. But that feeling from before began to overwhelm her and she weakened.

Neji's kiss became gentler as she relaxed, before he released her. Panting slightly he touched their foreheads together. "Say it."

"Huh?" Sukasu's eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were red.

"Say it." Neji repeated.

"Stay with me...please?"

"Of course."

* * *

Neji bent down to capture her lips once more. This kiss was different from the others, it was softer, sweeter. The kiss continued like that for a few minutes before becoming more passionate. Tilting his head for a better angle Neji began to tug on her lower lip with his teeth, Sukasu hungrily responded to his ministrations in kind.

She nipped his lower lip her tongue tracing over it playfully. Neji growled, the low animalistic sound, excited her and she moaned in response. Tangling her fingers in his hair she pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

His tongue prodded at her lips. She parted them willingly. Drawing him in, this time she fought for dominance, after a long battle of tongues Neji, giving up, left her mouth to trail searing kisses down her neck.

Sukasu threw her head back a loud moan left her as Neji's hand found her breast and squeezed. His other hand slid down her side before palming her ass. Spreading his fingers his hand continued down to her thigh, giving it a light tug.

Sukasu immediately complied lifting her leg and hooking it around his waist. The heat between her legs was beginning to become uncomfortable and she impatiently tugged at him.

Neji detached his lips from her neck to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Bedroom, down the hall to the left." Sukasu panted out quickly.

Neji felt his member grow in excitement at her words. Quickly unhooking her leg from his waist, he bent and captured her legs under one arm placing the other around her back. Sukasu placed one arm around his neck. Not wanting to stop what they were doing she brought his head closer to her to capture his lips once more.

Once they were down the hall, Sukasu quickly kicked open the door with her foot before shifting out of Neji's grip.

Neji barely had time to register that he was in a girls room other than his cousin's or team mates before he was pulled down on to the bed.

Sukasu straddled his hips, feeling slightly mischievous she returned his attentions to her face and neck while running her hands over his shirt.

"This needs to come off," She muttered under her breath struggling with the buttons.

Neji chuckled. "Having trouble?"

"Shut up." Sukasu ground out placing her lips over his once again.

She made a small sound of triumph, when she managed to unhook the last button. Not wanting her to end her attentions to his mouth. Neji lifted slightly off the bed to shrug out of his shirt. Throwing it to the side it made a muffled thudding noise on the floor where it was left, forgotten.

Neji's hands began roaming Sukasu's legs and waist again, before getting annoyed with the rougher fabric of her shirt disrupting his path. Not wanting to give her another ripped piece of clothing he carefully tugged it over her head hating the fact that they had to separate this time.

Sukasu finally figured out what she wanted as the heat pooled between her legs made itself known again, she wanted him. Slowly in response to her desires she began rocking her hips back and forth across his pelvis.

Neji groaned lifting his hips slightly of the bed grinding back into her. Feeling his erection press into her crotch Sukasu felt her lips turn up into smirk.

Getting slightly annoyed with her teasing Neji quickly lifted her off his hips and flipped her on to her back. Holding her waist he kept her from moving, as he first licked one breast then the other.

Sukasu gasped as the heat from his tongue contrasted with the coolness of the air around them. Sweat beaded over their skin as Neji continued his ministrations. Only leaving, to place kisses down her midsection and over her belly button before coming back up.

Keeping one hand on her waist he slid the other down between her legs. Slowly trailing his fingers closer to her core he smiled when he felt the sticky wetness there. Releasing her breasts he slid down the rest of her body until he was positioned perfectly over top of her center.

Sukasu shifted rubbing her legs together and trapping his hand between them. Neji groan slightly, his member throbbing. "Sukasu," he said slowly looking up at her threw sweat covered bangs.

At her name Sukasu parted her thighs allowing Neji to continue his path. Reaching his destination he began to rub her threw her already soaked panties.

Another moan escaped Sukasu as she pushed herself downwards onto his fingers. Whimpering when he pulled away, she lifted herself up on her elbows to look at him.

Ignoring her, he lifted his hands to trace the band of her skirt slowly before yanking it; and her panties down in one fluid motion. Discarding the clothing on the side of the bed, Neji regarded the beauty before him.

Spread out before him was a masterpiece. Her folds were slick with her juices and begging to be touched and attended to. Neji reached out a hand but ended up placing it on her thigh as Sukasu instinctively began to close her legs again.

"Don't," he said softly looking up at her. There was a blush spreading across her face, as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"It's embarrassing." She stated her voice barely above a whisper.

"It shouldn't be. You're beautiful."

Sukasu eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him. "That was the first compliment you've ever really given me."

Neji looked away his eyelashes brushing against her inner thigh. "Only one of many," he said so low she could barely hear him, before he moved to capture her gaze once more.

Making sure she was watching Neji slid his hand back up her thigh; using one to keep them spread, the other began to trace her folds.

Sukasu threw her head back and mewled in pleasure. A wanton moan escaped her lips when Neji's thumb found her clit and began to rub it. Slow circles using the pad of his thumb for more friction. She felt the heat that had pooled inside her condense into a coil that wound tighter and tighter, the longer Neji kept up his little tracing game. When it had wound so tight to the point where it was almost painful she began to squirm hoping he'd notice her discomfort and give her release.

Sukasu made a disapproving noise when he didn't seem to notice her frustrations and shifted her hips to try and force his fingers inside her. Neji removed his hand, and Sukasu groaned at the loss of contact.

"Not yet, be patient."

"Patience isn't exactly one of my strong points you know," Sukasu responded back staring down her body to look at him. Her eyes said she was both annoyed and pleased that he had decided to take things slow.

"I suppose that's true," Neji said continuing to rub his finger over her pleading entrance.

Neji held her gaze for a long moment before plunging his finger inside her. She exploded. Her juices coating both his finger and hand as she arched her back off the bed and cried out at the intense pleasure. Coming down off her high, she noticed Neji looking up at her with a smirk. Too dazed to even be upset with him at this point she just asked "what?"

"Nothing," he replied before placing his head in-between her legs to lick up her juices. The feel of his tongue on her mound and the slow in and out motions of his finger almost caused her to have another orgasm. Neji deftly licked up her sweet nectar before joining his finger inside her.

There was something about seeing Neji's head in-between her thighs that Sukasu found extremely sensual, Sukasu felt that heat begin to build up again, she couldn't wait much longer.

His member was throbbing almost painfully between his legs, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted to focus on giving Sukasu pleasure, but he knew he couldn't take much more, and apparently she couldn't either. Growing tired of just licking her and feeling slightly jealous of the action his fingers were getting. Neji removed his hands and sat up.

Knowing she was watching he placed his finger inside his mouth and licked. Before climbing of the bed. Quickly getting rid of his apron and untying his pants he let them drop to the floor before joining Sukasu. Climbing over her he positioned himself at her entrance, placing his hands on either side of her head. His hair, which had come loose from its ponytail a long time ago, created a curtain around them hiding their faces from view.

He paused before he entered her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, wondering if this is what she really wanted.

"Of course," Sukasu repeated Neji's earlier words back to him, placing her arms around his neck, with a tiny smile.

Neji looked down at the silver haired woman beneath him, there was so much sincerity and determination in her purple orbs that he wondered why he'd even asked.

Placing all his weight on his arms so he didn't crush her, he entered slowly. Sukasu's arms tightened around his neck when he broke through her barrier, but she didn't say a word as he sheathed himself fully inside her. Knowing she was probably hurting Neji waited until Sukasu was ready before continuing. Sliding back out till only the tip was still lodged inside, Neji looked down at her.

Ready? He asked voice barely above a whisper.

Sukasu nodded her head.

Ducking down Neji kissed her as he dove back inside her Sukasu let out a cry as he set the pace, a slow in and out motion.

After a while Sukasu got bored with the slow pace and wiggled her hip underneath him. "Faster."

Neji obliged and picked up the pace, Sukasu moaned in pleasure, the coil in the pit of her stomach wound tighter. Knowing she was close to her release Sukasu began to push herself into Neji, to go faster. Hips met hips as she tried to find her release.

Knowing she was close to the edge, Neji moved one hand to her breasts and began to rub. His thumb circled her areola, and he pinched her hardened nipple.

Sukasu saw white, her orgasm more intense than the one before, she arched into Neji as she came. Gripping him tightly she rode the waves of pleasure, as he continued to pound into her. Grunting as her walls tightened around him he gave one last push before releasing inside her.

Falling back onto the bed they both lay there, catching their breath. Placing his head in the crease between her shoulder and neck Neji closed his eyes for a second, Sukasu's arms loosened from around his neck, as she relaxed.

"Hey, Neji?" She whispered quietly.

"Hm"

"Thank you."

A/N: Ahem! so...SURPRISE!, yeah this was kind of a spur of the moment thing so don't get mad at me for not warning you I didn't even know this was going to happen. Chapter 9 was supposed to be something entirely different but...yeah this happened so tell me what you think, I know it was a kind of short chapter but it was packed with...ahem...stuff. Anyways... See you next week and please review!


	10. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Whoo! Two hours earlier than last week, all thanks to less homework and more sleep, which reminds me I wanted to apologized for last week. Sleep depravity makes you do some strange things sometimes. Anyway this week is a short chapter thanks to my plot bunnies going crazy on me, and my need to just rest a little. Okay enough of that. ONWARDS!

P.S. My friend sent me this funny thread off of Tumblr that had to do with fanfic's if anyone wants to read it I have the link posted in my profile, if you're in need of a laugh you should read it. *chuckles*

Shout Outs: Shout outs this week are awarded to...**10987ss** for Reviewing, to **leahkc. 16 **for favorite-ting and following, to** Li JiWei **for following, and **Lee Ami **for favorite-ting. Thanks guys!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 10**

_Drip drip drip...plunk_

Sukasu opened her eyes; it was dark, too dark to see anything.

_Drip drip drip...plunk_

_What?_ She sat up, _what is that?_

_Drip drip..._

Standing slowly she made her way towards the sound, the smell of copper wafted through the air.

_Drip..._

She lifted her nose to the air. _That smells like..._ Taking another step forward she felt her foot sink downwards into something wet. _Huh?_

Looking down Sukasu sensed movement. _Water?_ No, it felt heavier than water; and sort of sticky.

_Plunk. _

Bending down and scooping her hand through the unknown liquid, she brought it back to the surface. The sticky liquid slid through her fingers and the copper smell became more pronounced. Something tingled in the back of her mind, she knew what it was, she had felt it before.

_Blood. _

_Blood? Why is there blood here?_ Sukasu took a hurried step backwards; and slipped.

"Splash."

Sukasu was covered in it, it surrounded her. The sticky red liquid dripped from the ends of her hair and ran rivets down her legs.

_What the? But it was just dry a second ago. How did? _

_It's spreading._ The answer to her unfinished question whispered through her mind, seeming to come from somewhere else. But she was alone.

_Drip drip… plunk _

Sukasu stood, the noise reminding her of her earlier task. Her eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness, allowing her to see. Looking around Sukasu found a place where the darkness seemed to fade away and become lighter.

She slowly made her way towards it, knowing instinctively that that was where the noise was coming from.

_Drip drip… plunk_

Sukasu sank lower the river of blood having reached above her knees, forcing her to wade. _Almost there._

_Drip drip_

Sukasu stood. No words left her lips, no thoughts came to her.

_Plunk. _

She wanted to scream. She opened her mouth but no sound came. She wanted to move, to run, run far away; but her feet stayed rooted to the spot. They were here all of them, every last one.

She managed to take one step backwards, but no more, a wall had appeared behind her trapping her and locking her in.

_Drip._

Sukasu looked down in horror; the blood had risen almost to her neck. She wondered briefly why she hadn't noticed its level until now; but the thought soon left her, as the stench of copper overpowered her.

It came up through her nose and seeped into her mouth. It wrapped around her, suffocating her; it was as thick and unyielding as the wall behind her. It forced her under.

_Drip. _

She struggled against it but it was no use she was drowning, drowning in their blood, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Plunk._

* * *

Sukasu opened her eyes to the darkened room and sat up. Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing came in short gasps as she tried to force cool air into her lungs.

Placing one hand on her chest to calm herself, Sukasu managed to slow her breathing.

"What the fuck?"

The three whispered words managed to stir the person next to her. Looking out the corner of her eyes, she watched, as he rolled over onto his back, his hair fanning out around him. Sukasu felt the muscles in her face relax into a tiny smile; he always seemed more at peace when he slept. Watching him for a bit longer, Sukasu made to get up.

Her internal clock was telling her it was early morning; and as much as she would have liked to lie back down and snooze a bit more, especially in light of having not slept that well to begin with, being covered in sweat was not ideal.

Carefully slipping silently out the bed, so as not to wake her sleeping partner, Sukasu moved to the center of the room. Stretching lightly Sukasu winced at the slight pain between her legs, before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

There weren't many things that she had managed to fool herself into thinking were perks of living away from the rest of her village, but over the years her bathroom had become one of them.

The reason, her bathroom housed her own personal hot spring. If anything, being able to avoid the slightly perverse bathing crowds of Konoha was a perk, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Sukasu sighed as she slid into the warm water feeling her muscles relax. Soaking by herself, with nothing to distract her, had caused her thoughts to become a little depressing.

Lifting a hand Sukasu watched as the displaced water trickled through her fingers till it became a steady drip. The sound reminding her of her nightmare.

Placing her hand back in the water she looked up. "Why? Why now?" She asked to the ceiling. Closing her eyes she slipped further into the water. "Probably from bringing up all those old memories yesterday." _I should just stop thinking about it then._

Shaking her head vigorously she quickly erased the thought. "I'm being foolish. The only way to overcome fear is to face it head on." Nodding to herself she stood and grabbed a towel off a bench, drying off; she wrapped the towel around herself before returning to her room.

Her room was dark. Not that she'd expected anything different, but she was surprised that Neji was still asleep; however, she sensed it was still early morning, so she opted not to wake him.

She dressed slowly, wondering what she should do while she waited. Wandering into the kitchen she stared idly at the stove debating whether or not to cook breakfast. Unable to decide on whether she wanted pancakes or french toast, she decided to put breakfast on hold and just ask Neji what he wanted when he woke up.

Grabbing a glass and pouring herself some orange juice she leaned up against the counter letting her eyes roam. "What to do? what to do?" she repeated like a mantra under her breath. "I'm not usually so indecisive."

Her eyes lighted upon her fan, still on the counter. "I suppose, training is better than nothing." She lifted her gaze to the direction of the waterfall; her makeshift entrance to her home. She could hear the water drumming against the rock face and into the pool below from as far back as she was in her kitchen.

Yes, I guess I could work on that. It's not like I have anything planned for the day anyway." She spoke to the room at large.

Placing her glass in the sink and grabbing the fan, she searched for its counterpart. Finding it hanging on the wall; where it was supposed to be, she took it down and went to face the light of day.

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon when she arrived outside. "I guess it was earlier than I first thought."

She flicked her hands, silently opening her fans, as she walked across the pool. Channeling her chakra through her finger tips, she let it encase her fans, sharpening them. Running forwards, she released the flow of chakra and sent her hands in a wide arc.

The chakra was sent back from the force; flying off her fans, and slicing in a perfect x through the water behind her. The water came up in curved arcs on either side of her, spraying her with tiny droplets of water, as it fell back into the pool.

_Perfect. _

Sukasu did this a few more times, before trying something new. After doing what she did the first time; when she felt the aftershock of the blow, she sent a burst of chakra through her fingertips back with it.

The chakra rebounded and hit her instead, with the same force that she sent it out with. The collision sent her flying into the air, before forcefully sending her back to the ground below.

She landed on her side in the middle of her field. letting out a short "ow," she rolled onto her back letting loose a string of curses even a sailor would be appalled at.

"That looked like it hurt."

Sukasu lifted her head from the ground, to see Neji leaning nonchalantly against a tree a couple of yards away from where she was laying. She glared at him.

"How long have you been there?"

"I got out here just in time to see you make that wonderful landing, and hear your beautiful speech afterwards."

"Oh, so you have a sense of humor now?" Sukasu asked him sarcastically, while standing up and dusting herself off.

"No." Was Neji's short reply. Then, "what were you doing anyway?"

Sukasu sighed, bending down to pick up her discarded fans. "I was trying to perfect a new jutsu...but as you can see it hasn't been going very well."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Obviously. What are you trying to do?"

"Basically, just strengthen a technique I already have."

"By sending yourself flying 20 feet in the air?"

"No..." She was about to continue when her stomach rumbled. "But, we can continue this conversation inside over breakfast."

Without giving him a chance to reply she was off towards her house, and food.

Neji watched her for a minute before pushing himself off the tree and following her. "Inside then."

They were half way back before Sukasu stopped to ask "Pancakes or french toast?"

"Waffles."

Sukasu gave Neji a look, and he just smirked at her, finally she smiled.

"Waffles it is then."

A/N: So any idea who "they" is in Sukasu's dream? Two roses and a cookie of your choosing to anyone who gets it. Also next chapter will be way longer, just saying, as always, Thank you! and Please review!


	11. New Friends?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: yyyaaayyy chapter 11! it's here! says the imaginary people in my head, but really, yes, it's here and it's longer than last week just like I promised, not as long as I wanted it to be though, I had to cut it short in order to update on time but, I think you'll like this chapter I brought in more characters, yay! and there's some new jutsu, double yay! it's just a week of yays for me; and the thing is I don't even know why I'm excited, it just happened. not much when on this week and there's nothing really important to say besides a thank you to those two who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on who they thought "they" was in the last chapter. Cookies and roses people, cookies and roses. If you want to know the answers just go to my reviews, *shouldn't be that hard to find* but if it is its the two latest reviews on there, 10987ss and WMaldonado89, anyways, ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: Shout outs this week are awarded to...**10987ss** and **WMaldonado89** for Reviewing, to **aan061 **for favorite-ting and following, and to** tavitaalvarez33 **for following. Thanks guys!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 11**

"So?" Neji asked, leaning forward in his chair, "were you trying to send yourself 20ft in the air?"

"I think I already answered that," Sukasu replied curtly, flipping the scrambled eggs she was cooking. She had her back to him.

"You're being difficult for no reason," Neji stated, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"No, I'm being difficult because I'm hungry; and I said we would continue our conversation over breakfast."

"This is breakfast."

"No, this is me cooking breakfast."

Neji stared at her back.

Sukasu lowered her head with a sigh. Sliding the eggs out of the pan she placed them on two separate plates; and then turned back to the pan.

"It's a jutsu I've been working on since I was a kid."

"Hmm"

Sukasu turned to look at him, he was watching her intently. Turning back to the pan; she picked up a slab of bacon.

"I managed to master it a few years ago...but I wanted to make it stronger."

Neji was silent.

"The jutsu requires those fans." She used the hand that wasn't holding the spatula, to point at the two fans on the wall.

"I encase them in a certain amount of chakra, before releasing the flow and casting it off. The end result is two masses of chakra that work like scythes being launched off the end of my fans and slicing through my opponent."

"It's something I can use while staying out of my opponents attack range, or so I've been told."

"You haven't used it in an actual fight?" Neji asked, lifting his head.

"No," Sukasu answered shortly; turning from the stove and placing two plates on the table. I've never seen a reason to, since no one I've fought has ever been strong enough for me to resort to that move. "Orange juice, milk, or water?"

"Orange juice, so if you haven't actually used it why are you trying to make it stronger? From what you said it's pretty strong already."

Sukasu poured a glass of orange juice for Neji and some water for herself. "Why try to perfect anything really, if it's already strong enough to bring down an opponent? …Because, there's always someone stronger."

"It sounds like you're fighting some invisible opponent rather than anticipating one," Neji said, It wasn't a question.

"Possibly," Sukasu responded quietly, sitting down at the table.

"So, who is it, this invisible opponent?"

"The person who keeps pushing me to perfect this jutsu; He's the only one I've ever used it against, and I couldn't pierce his defenses."

"Were his defenses that good?"

"360 degrees," Sukasu replied, leveling Neji with a look.

Neji caught on, "My father?"

Sukasu nodded.

"Again?"

"Yes, he was the first of my guardians to begin training me."

"But, I thought Gai-sensei trained you?"

"He did; but it was only in taijutsu, and he wasn't my guardian. At the time I think I had two ANBU assigned to me, but I can't remember their names."

"In any case, when I was still learning this jutsu I couldn't break through Hizashi-sama's rotation; although now I probably could, though I most likely wouldn't be able to do much damage, which is why I still want to make it stronger."

"I see, to defeat that memory of him."

"Not to defeat my memory, but to honor it," Sukasu said, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"Honor it?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Hizashi-sama believed that I could make this jutsu stronger. Believe it or not, despite how simple it seems, this jutsu is one of the strongest in my arsenal. At the time I hadn't mastered it; but he thought I could not only do that, but make it stronger."

"At first, I didn't believe him since I couldn't really understand how to use what I had. But when I finally figured it out; it was too late to show him, or see if it worked as well as he said it would."

"So now, because I can, I will perfect it to the level he said I could. So if I am able to defeat the Hizashi-sama in my memories then..." Sukasu trailed off looking down at her plate.

"I get it." Neji said, "And I think...that's very honorable of you."

Sukasu's head shot up. "You do?"

"Yes," Neji said, simply.

Sukasu felt her lips curve into a soft smile, "Thank you."

Neji bowed his head slightly in acceptance of her thanks.

When he lifted his head he had a request. "But, instead of fighting against your memories, can I become your opponent instead?"

Sukasu studied him for a long time before replying, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh?" Neji asked.

Sukasu shook her head back and forth. "No, because if I did manage to perfect it, and you happened to be at the receiving end, you would die."

"I would?" Neji asked, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Yes, you would, once I release the chakra I have no way of stopping it. The only way you could possibly avoid a fatal blow is by countering; but the whole point of the first part of the jutsu is to render you immobile. So if it works you wouldn't be able to counter or avoid it, and I would kill you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Sukasu said, eying him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well, doesn't this jutsu have a weakness?"

"Probably," Sukasu replied, still wondering where he was going with this.

"And can't you control the amount of chakra you emit off those fans?"

"Yes," Sukasu answered again.

"So," Neji said, leaning forward slightly. "Doesn't that mean that if you reduce the amount if emitted chakra so that it breaks through my rotation and doesn't harm me; and I'm able to pin point and counter the attack by using its weakness, that I won't die, and you can master the technique?"

Sukasu sat back in her chair, with her arms crossed. "So basically, you're telling me to attack but not full out?"

"Yes," Neji said, watching her reaction. "Just emit enough chakra to get the technique and not land me in the hospital."

"You wouldn't be in a hospital, you'd be in a casket," Sukasu mumbled, arms still crossed. "There's just one problem though."

"What's that?"

"I don't know this jutsu's weakness," Sukasu said, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Well then," Neji said, smirking. "I guess we'll just have to find it then."

Sukasu sighed, looking away from Neji's smirking face. There was no way she was getting out of this one; she just hoped she didn't land him six feet under.

"Fine, but not today."

Neji's smirk fell from his face, "Hm, Why?"

"Because," Sukasu said, standing up and clearing their plates from the table. "You haven't been home in a while; and I'd assume they're getting pretty worried by now...or did you forget?" She finished with a sly smile.

"No, I didn't forget."

Sukasu turned from the sink to glance at him, his smirk was back.

* * *

"I think we should take a break," Neji spoke up from the middle of the courtyard.

He had arrived back at the Hyuuga compound early that morning and after informing the family that he had been training overnight, retired to his room. It was there, that Hinata found him and begged him to help with her training; which is how he ended up here, in the courtyard two hours later.

"N-no I can k-keep going," Hinata called slightly breathless, from the end of the courtyard.

"No, it's not for you, you forget I was training all night remember? Besides the maids have brought tea." Neji said, waving a hand towards the two steaming cups on the engawa.

"O-oh ri-ri-ght," Hinata said, quickly growing flustered. "I apologize I completely forgot Neji ni-san."

Neji waved off her apology. "It's fine, besides you're getting better, you deserve a break."

"Thank y-you," Hinata mumbled, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks, "but it's all thanks to Neji ni-san's help."

Neji gave her a soft smile before sitting down and grabbing a cup. "To be honest, I'm not doing much; you're improving all on your own."

"But-"

Neji held up a hand to cut her off, "No, it's the truth just accept it."

Hinata closed her mouth and nodded her head demurely. Keeping her head down, she sat next to him.

Neji took that as a quiet acceptance, and went back to sipping his tea. They sat in silence for a while, before he noticed Hinata's increased fidgeting. She had come far in hiding her shyness, but she still had a long ways to go.

Neji waited patiently to see if she would voice her worries, as often, if she were given time she would speak her mind; however, it seemed that that was not the case at the moment.

Neji cleared his throat quietly, causing Hinata to cease her movements and turn all her attention towards him.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Neji asked, he didn't want to sound demanding, but he was curious as to what had her so nervous.

Hinata visibly stiffened at his question, "Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Hm?" Neji pretended that he didn't quiet hear what she was saying, in order to make her speak louder.

"Yes," Hinata said again, this time at a more normal pitch.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Neji asked his tone soft, watching his reflection as it rippled within the hot water in his cup.

"Actually, Neji ni-san... I had... A question for you."

Neji eyed her while taking a sip of his tea, waiting.

"Umm," Hinata began to fidget again, "I was just...wondering...what was-what was Neji ni-san's training for?"

Neji sighed into his cup. He had expected this from her since him disappearing without alerting someone to his whereabouts was so rare- in fact he never did it- that she was bound to get worried and ask sooner or later.

Neji took his time in answering her. Placing his now empty cup on the tray and moving into a more comfortable position, he contemplated how much to tell her.

"Well, for starters, I wasn't actually training."

"You weren't!" Hinata exclaimed, surprised, it was unlike Neji to lie.

"No, I had planned on it, but I ended up doing something else instead."

"What-what did you do?" Hinata asked timidly, "I don't mean to pry," she added hurriedly afterwards when Neji turned his head in her direction.

"It's fine; to be honest I went to find a...friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, I met them in a game shop a while back; I went to find them yesterday and ended up staying the night."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "But then why did Neji ni-san lie to everyone about training?" A frown formed on her face.

Neji's cheeks reddened slightly, "that's just because, I didn't want them asking more questions, my friend is a...private person."

"Oh, I see, you wanted to protect their privacy," Hinata said, with a relieved smile.

"You could say that," Neji said.

"So are you going to visit this friend again?" Hinata asked, in polite curiosity.

"Yes, today actually, I want to train with them," Neji responded, grateful that Hinata didn't pry more into his explanation; like everyone else would have.

"Oh, this person's a ninja too?"

Neji nodded. Yes, or something similar, they have a particular situation so..." He trailed off not sure how to explain further without going into too much detail.

Hinata nodded, seeming to accept his half-formed response to her question. "Well, I wish you luck in your training Ni-san," Hinata said, whole heartedly.

Neji smiled in thanks, that's what he liked about Hinata she was kind and put her all into caring for other people but she respected their privacy and wishes at the same time. She was a pure soul, and he thought of her as a little sister...

"Well, we should get back to training, so you can get to your friend as soon as possible," Hinata said, standing up with renewed enthusiasm.

"Sure," Neji said, also rising, "let's work on your eight trigrams 32 palms then; and I'll teach you the trick to achieving 64 palms."

"Really!" Hinata asked in excitement, her voice probably the loudest he'd ever heard it.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey! Neji!"

Neji turned around at the sound of his name being called; to see a blond spiky haired ninja, running towards him.

"Hey Naruto," Neji responded, when he was within reasonable speaking distance. "What's up?"

"Ahh nothin'," Naruto replied, with a cheeky grin, placing his hands behind his head; he fell into step beside Neji.

"So where you headed?" Neji asked, looking forward.

"Nowhere really, I was just bored so I decided to take a walk, where are you going?"

"Training."

Naruto's eyes lit up, the excitement in them painfully evident to Neji, as he asked his next question.

"Can I come?"

Neji shrugged, it was fine with him, but he wondered what Sukasu would think. He didn't have a way to contact her outside of her barrier, so he guessed he'd just have to take Naruto with him.

"So..." Naruto launched into another topic, continuing to chatter on, with Neji occasionally responding or commenting on what he said.

When they reached the training grounds Neji made a right turn into the woods and continued walking.

"Uhh Neji?" Naruto asked, with a worried glance towards his friend. "Where are you going? The training grounds are in that direction," He said, pointing in the direction opposite of the way they were headed.

"I told you, I'm going to train, I didn't say at the training grounds," Neji responded simply. A tiny smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"Um okay," Naruto said, scratching his cheek in confusion at Neji's semi-vague answer.

"Oh wait! Is it like some sort of secret training spot?" Naruto asked, bouncing back to his usually hyperactive self, as a new idea came to him.

"No, or actually, it's something like that, you'll see."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, falling back.

They stayed silent for the rest of the way to Sukasu's house.

When they reached the barrier Neji paused. He knew he would be able to pass through since she had told him that morning that she had modified the barrier to allow him to enter whenever; however, she wasn't expecting him to bring a friend, so he wasn't sure what would happen to Naruto.

"Can you wait here for a second?" Neji asked his friend.

"Sure," Naruto moved back to sit against a nearby tree. "Do what you've got to do."

Neji shook his head, before walking forward into the barrier. Imagining what the look on Naruto's face would be, when he just disappeared.

Stepping through; he walked into the field of irises once more. She was there, standing near the pool, as still as a statue. He didn't know what she was doing; and he moved quietly, to stand beside her.

Sukasu breathed out, ending her little exercise as she sensed Neji's presence within the clearing. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared straight ahead.

"Yes?"

"I've brought a friend."

Sukasu turned to him with both eyebrows raised, "You did?"

"Yeah, he's outside the barrier, could you allow him inside?"

Sukasu closed her eyes concentrating, "He can come in now."

Neji made to walk back across the field, to calm the possibly freaking out Naruto; and tell him he could come inside.

"Before you go…"

Neji stopped.

"Why him?"

"Because, he has a way about him… that changes people."

"So," Neji heard a light splash as Sukasu placed her feet in the water. "You want me to change?"

"No, but I think he would make a great friend for you. He's able to understand even the greatest of pains." With that Neji proceeded forwards, to retrieve her new "friend."

Sukasu watched his retreating back for a moment before turning back to watch the fish make circular patterns around her feet. "'A friend' Heh, I wonder, what type of friend will he be?"

Neji stepped cautiously out of the barrier; and almost walked straight into Naruto's pointed finger.

Jerking his head back so he didn't poke an eye out, he waited for Naruto to move away so he could proceed forward.

"Hey."

"What was that?"

"This?" Neji asked, waving a hand behind him to indicate the barrier.

"Yeah, how come you just disappeared like that?"

"Simple, there's a barrier here," Neji stated, almost as if he were speaking to a child.

"There is? But it doesn't feel like one..." Naruto reached out a hand to poke it.

Neji didn't try to stop him, and just watched as his hand went straight through.

"Woah,"

Neji watched, in silent amusement, as Naruto walked forward step by step, until he was fully within the barrier. Neji followed behind him, making sure not to run into his back when he stopped suddenly.

Carefully sidestepping around Naruto's frozen figure Neji came to halt.

Sukasu was in the same spot as when he had left her; only now she was on her back staring up at the sky.

"Neji...where are we?"

Neji smirked, and ignored his question, walking forward. "Follow me."

Naruto obeyed and followed Neji, wide eyed, towards Sukasu. When they reached her Naruto eyes finally zeroed in on her figure and he immediately exclaimed, "There's a person here!"

Sukasu chuckled at Naruto's unintentional lack of manners; before replying, "Of course, this is my home after all."

Naruto just looked the confusion on his face extremely obvious.

"Oh, Neji didn't tell you?" Sukasu asked, realizing her mistake.

Naruto shook his head, no.

Sukasu shot Neji a look and then returned her gaze to Naruto offering him one of her brightest smiles. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself then, I'm Sukasu, and you are?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and welcome to my home, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks...uh"

"Sukasu"

"Thanks Sukasu, it's nice to be here," Naruto looked around, "Um, where are we exactly?" He asked, turning his head towards Neji.

Neji smirked, "She just told you, this is her home, and the place where I'll be training."

Naruto completely missed the glare Sukasu sent Neji's way, as he fired off a whole host of other questions.

Neji tried to answer them as best he could, before getting tired of his bantering and finally just shouting, "Why don't you ask her? It's her home."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Naruto said, with pause, as if the thought had just occurred to him, which it probably had, "Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly, turning to Sukasu.

Sukasu seemed to be amused when she responded, "Its fine, I don't mind, it's nice to see Neji get so worked up over something, by someone other than me."

Naruto grinned again, "Okay, if you say so, but my last question was for you anyway so..."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Neji mumbled from behind him.

Sukasu chuckled.

"Yes, I doubt that, but go ahead what was your question?"

"Um, this might sound a little rude, but..."

Sukasu's eyebrows shot up at the statement, "Continue."

"Who are you exactly? I mean I've never seen you in the village before so I was just wondering."

Sukasu relaxed. "Oh, that's easy," she said, with a smile.

A/N: yay! Naruto and Hinata, but I guess that's to be expected this does have to do with Neji and I'm a NaruHina fan so put two and two together and voila1 there you have it, next chapter, Training and some NejiSuka moments, I hoped you enjoyed it, see you next week, and remember please review! Thanks!


	12. Training

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: So new chapter with Naruto, yay! it may not be as good as I wanted it to be though, I had a horrible week, I got sick over the weekend and nothing went well after that, I have immature people in my dance class and horrible teachers who give out more homework than necessary in school, I was also hit in the face today (on accident) so as you can see life is just being kind of...(insert what ever word you see fit). Anyways I would like to thank **WMaldonado89** for the idea you gave me last week, about the nine tails chakra, as you can see I started to go somewhere with it, more on that in later chapters I think it will be fun to add it in to the plot line, Hehehe so as usual ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: Shout outs this week are awarded to... **WMaldonado89** for Reviewing, to and** Kathalla **for favorite-ting and following, and to** Aku Tora **for favorite-ting. Thanks guys!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 12**

Neji sat quietly in his spot as Sukasu began to explain her background to Naruto. She told him most of her background, excluding the story she had told him earlier. He noticed; however, that she seemed to be sugar coating some of her experiences.

_Oh well,_ Neji sighed a slight frown forming on his face. _It's not my business, she'll tell him eventually...I hope_. Neji's frown turned into a grimace.

Sukasu noticed Neji's changing facial expressions and sullen demeanor and decided to tease him a little, to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

Placing a hand on her hip, she directed her voice towards him. "What's wrong Neji? Are you sad that I'm not training with you? Or maybe you're just upset that you're not being included in the conversation?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, _this bitch... What does training have to do with her conversation, and why would I want to be involved in it anyway? I wouldn't be upset over something like that, what am I a child? _

Neji realized that he was taking a long time to respond to Sukasu's questions, and that she was silently enjoying his lack of response, it showed on her face.

He decided to get back at her, answering in a nonchalant tone he said, "Nothing's wrong. I already told you, I wanted you two to become friends, so talking isn't a problem. No, I was just thinking that if Naruto's here it means that training you are so desperately trying to put off can actually happen now."

Sukasu narrowed her eyes. "Trying to put off...are you that eager to die?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," Neji answered, "like I just said, with Naruto here, there's less of a risk."

Sukasu brought one of her hands up to cover her face and exhaled. "You're way too eager for this, you know that?" Her voice was sharp but tinged with worry.

"Too eager for what?" Naruto asked, looking between the two of them confused. Whatever they were talking about, they had obviously discussed it before he got there. "Guys?" Naruto asked again when they ignored him.

They had begun a staring contest between the two of them and it seemed neither was ready to give.

"Hey!"

Sukasu blinked and turned her head in Naruto's direction, her whole countenance changed from annoyed to apologetic in an instant. "I'm sorry Naruto, what was that?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's About..." Neji started.

"It's nothing." Sukasu replied quickly, sending a glare Neji's way.

Neji ignored her and stared straight at Naruto.

"It's about training, there's this technique that she wants to perfect; and I offered to help, but she keeps telling me 'no' because she thinks it's too dangerous.

"Well, is it?" Naruto asked scratching at his cheek.

Neji gave him a look that said he couldn't believe he had just asked that question.

"By myself there was some element of risk, yeah."

Sukasu snorted.

Ignoring her for the moment Neji continued. "But with you the thing she's worried about doesn't even really matter anymore," Neji said, shooting Sukasu a glance to make sure she was listening.

She was stubbornly looking away from him, but he could tell she was still listening. "Besides I already told her, if we could find her attacks weakness then all her worries would be unnecessary."

"So basically, the technique is too dangerous to use on another person." Naruto nodded to himself.

"Yeah, sure." _Well at least he got that much_, Neji thought, looking over to the pond. "So what do you think, are you willing to help?"

"You betcha!" Naruto said, giving Neji a thumbs up.

Sukasu seemed taken aback by Naruto's nonchalance toward the situation. "Wait! Do you even know what you're getting into?"

"Not really," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "But if Neji thinks it's okay then it's okay right? I mean Neji would never intentionally put me or anyone else in danger right?" Naruto said with a shrug.

Sukasu sighed and looked towards Neji, he had won. Naruto was right, Neji would never recklessly put himself or his friends in danger, so if he thought it would be fine then she would just have to trust his judgment.

She looked out into the field of irises gathering her thoughts. Neji waited patiently for her response. "Fine, but like I said before, if you get hurt..."

"I won't," Neji said confidently, "At least not in the way you're thinking anyway. This is for you, so don't worry about it. Besides two against one is practice for if you; if you're up against more than one opponent."

"Yeah yeah," Sukasu replied, her tone slightly dejected. "Shall we get started then?" She asked, waving her guests forward.

Sukasu followed Neji and Naruto out into the field, stopping when they stopped.

"So," Naruto started, "I probably should have asked this earlier, but what are we doing exactly?"

"You walked all the way out here and you weren't even sure of what we're doing?" Neji asked his friend heatedly. "Who does that?"

"No, it wasn't that!" Naruto shouted back, trying to hide his rapidly reddening face. "I just wanted to know how she wanted us to attack that's all!"

_It's true,_ Sukasu thought _who walks out to train and doesn't even know what they're supposed to be doing? Besides he didn't even ask until now._ She shrugged inwardly. _I guess that's just him though. _

Before Neji could retort with some sarcastic comment, Sukasu spoke up. "It's simple really. You both just attack me from different angles until I see and opening to launch my attack at Neji, or you. And as soon as I get my first hit in whoever wasn't my target has to move the other person before I get my second hit in."

"Okay, I get it," Naruto said.

"You sure?" Sukasu asked, eyeing him.

"Yep, fight you, and protect my partner from your attacks."

"Yeah...okay, well then, let's get started."

As they moved into position Naruto moved closer to Neji, "So why do I have to get you out of there before the second attack?" He asked.

Neji almost face palmed. "I thought you would get it through context, but I suppose I have to explain it right? If I get hit with the second attack I could be killed; but you probably won't have to worry about it the first couple of times though. She'll most likely send herself flying instead of us."

Naruto didn't reply as he processed the information, assessing his opponent for openings.

"Hey Neji, you distract her and I'll come around from behind."

_Did you listen to anything I just said?_ Neji wondered when Naruto seemed to completely ignore the fact that his friend could possibly be killed if he didn't do anything. Neji sighed and nodded, stepping forward to put their little plan into action.

Sukasu watched the two boys across from her wondering what they were planning. They had been standing still for a while now, but she could see their mouths moving so she knew they were up to something.

She was about to call out to them when she saw Neji move forwards. _Oh well then, I guess it's time to go to work._ She pushed her worries aside and made her move.

Neji moved forward quickly, to be within range, knowing that most of her attacks were long range; if her stayed close to her she couldn't release her attack yet.

Neji stuck to gentle fist, saving the more energy consuming techniques for later.

Sukasu stuck to taijutsu, blocking and defending, with the occasional hit in between.

She was so preoccupied with Neji that she didn't notice Naruto sneaking around to the other side of her. That is, until she noticed an abrupt spike in his chakra. Turning quickly to avoid Neji's hit she flipped backwards to avoid Naruto's attack.

Neji's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, Naruto's attack was now aimed at him and Sukasu was now, most definitely, out of range.

"Eight trigrams air palm."

Sukasu watched as Naruto was unceremoniously blown into a tree. She commended Neji on his quick thinking, while she maneuvered herself into position.

While Naruto was still recovering she launched her attack, opening her fans she ran forward. When she gauged that she was within range, she leapt into the air.

Neji noticed her even before she began running but he wanted to make sure Naruto understood what was going on before he countered.

Seeing her jump he began his rotation increasing the chakra output to strengthen it, in anticipation of what was to come.

He wasn't expecting what happened next, sure, he had seen her attack earlier but it didn't look as strong as it felt. Obviously looks were deceiving because the two blades of chakra sliced cleanly through his rotation as if it wasn't even there.

He wondered briefly if she really meant what she said when she told him that rotations weakened the strength of the chakra blades before they hit him.

Instead of cutting him like they did with the rotation they seemed to wrap around him and encase him within.

He felt like was being wrapped tightly in barbed wires. The tiny points and edges cut into his skin, leaving shallow scratches along his body which became deeper with each passing second.

He realized now what she meant about the first part of her attack being immobilizing, there was no escaping from the attack. When the blades first hit there was some distance between his body and their sharp edges but the longer he was trapped within them the closer and tighter they got.

It was like cutting wire, the tighter it pulls the quicker and deeper it slices. And the reason it was so immobilizing was because the more you moved the easier it was to get hit.

He felt the blades constrict one last time before they dissipated with a bang. The aftershock blowing outwards, straight towards Sukasu.

Neji still couldn't move. He felt as if tiny needles where sticking through him via the cut he had received that were restricting his movements. He knew that the aftershock signaled the beginnings of the second part of Sukasu's attack so he scanned the grounds quickly searching for any sign of Naruto.

He didn't have to search long as Naruto was less than two feet away from him on his right side. He barely had anytime to register how far Sukasu was into her next attack before he was standing on the edge of the clearing next to Naruto.

He watched as Sukasu was lifted up higher into the air from the backlash of power; and then as her arms swung around to continue the blades trajectory to the spot he had had just moved out of.

He saw the glow from the burst of chakra she let out, and then the following disaster.

The aftershock seemed to mix with the added chakra. The two swirled around each other, the burst wasn't strong enough to push the remnant chakra back, and was instead pushed towards Sukasu.

The added force of the extra chakra sent Sukasu flying, for the second time, back towards the waterfall.

Neji and Naruto hurried over to where she landed to help her out. When Neji finally managed to her out of the pool, Naruto began speaking. "That was actually kind of cool; I've never seen a jutsu like that before, but what happened at the end there?"

"I don't really know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Sukasu said trying to catch her breath.

"Well, would it help if I said I knew?" Neji spoke up from beside her.

Sukasu turned her head towards him curiously.

Neji took that as an indication to continue and said, "The reason you're having trouble is because that burst at the end isn't strong enough to push all of the expanded chakra back, it has nothing to do with your timing."

Sukasu blinked, "but...but that's so simple..."

Neji nodded. "Yeah, it's just that you're cutting your power burst short, so it doesn't have time to accumulate enough power to send the aftershock back to complete your technique."

Sukasu nodded her head, she was listening so intently that Neji couldn't help but compare her to an eager academy student for a second.

The errant thought caused him to chuckle at the end of his little speech. Sukasu luckily didn't notice it or she simply ignored him as she processed the new information.

Nodding to herself she stood up brushing off the dirt and grass that had stuck to her wet person. The grass just moved from her legs to her hands, and the dirt just smeared but she didn't seem to care. She was too eager to try out her jutsu again.

"Okay let's try this again." She stepped forward but slipped a little. Neji reached out a hand to steady her, and she laughed quietly.

"It seems I used up a lot of my strength for the day. This might sound like a strange question but Neji can I borrow a little of yours?"

Neji was a little shocked at her question, till he figured out what she meant. "Oh yeah, sure."

"What!" Naruto was even more shocked at her question, not knowing exactly what she meant. He thought she wanted Neji to fight on her side for a while, which would make him the target of her attack.

Neji quickly figured out what Naruto was thinking, and decided to stop his thoughts in their tracks.

"No, Naruto she means can she borrow some of my chakra, so she can fight."

"She can do that?" Naruto's eyes were close to resembling saucers, as he stared at Neji.

Sukasu answered for Neji, "Yes I can do that it's part of my power as a Hana, I explained this earlier," She said as she moved closer to Neji. "Would you like to see how it's done?" She asked.

Naruto nodded quickly, "Yeah but, if you don't mind, I want you to take mine instead."

Both Sukasu and Neji stared at Naruto, before Sukasu found her voice. "No, I don't mind but ...why?"

"Because, it wouldn't be interesting to just watch it happen. Besides if you take his chakra he won't be able to hold up as long as he could, if you didn't. So can you?"

Sukasu shrugged her shoulders and looked at Neji, silently asking what he thought of this proposal.

Neji just stared back at her, whatever she saw in his eyes she was satisfied with the answer because she moved away from him and towards Naruto.

"Okay," she said, as she placed a hand on his chest. "This shouldn't hurt...that much, just relax and don't move." Naruto nodded, and stood straighter as if that would help.

Sukasu smiled a little before delving into her mind's eye. She could sense where his chakra was concentrated, and she eased her hand towards it.

As she placed her hand on the chakra she felt a jerk and then a feeling of absolute fear came over her. There was another chakra's presence inside his body and it didn't feel good.

While Naruto's chakra was warm and inviting, this was as cold as ice and it pulled her in, freezing her body and trapping her in its grip.

She shivered as she felt it coax, or rather drag her forward, towards it. She felt as if she was splitting in two, one half of her fighting against this unknown chakra the other half eager to take some, as it felt this chakra was much stronger than Naruto's.

But she didn't want it. This was forbidden chakra, she could tell, it felt dangerous. She jerked back, accidentally pulling some of the forbidden chakra with her as she removed her hand from Naruto's physical body.

She felt it being absorbed into her system and it flared up engulfing her and burning her, hotter than the hottest flame; the exact opposite of how it felt inside Naruto's body.

It was painful, but the part of her that sensed chakra was right. This was much stronger than Naruto's normal chakra. She felt incredibly energized from it.

Naruto looked down at his arms curiously. He didn't really feel any different when she borrowed his chakra. Of course it felt a little weird; it was like something of a ghost arm entered his body and touched upon the deepest part of him.

The only semblance of pain he felt was when she removed her hand. He felt a sharp jerking sensation within his chest area before it disappeared and Sukasu removed her hand.

As he looked over to her he noticed she seemed to be shaking a little and he wondered what had happened for her to react like that.

"Sukasu is everything all right?" Neji asked before Naruto could open his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sukasu responded quickly waving him off. "Perfectly fine and full of energy, so let's continue this training 'kay?"

Neji nodded and followed her back out to the field.

* * *

After the next couple try's and many dips in the pool, Sukasu finally managed to get the second half of her technique and moved on to testing its strength against an actual opponent. In this case, Naruto, since Neji was lying flat out on his back, worn out from being a guinea pig.

Sukasu didn't blame him, there had been one instance where Naruto didn't make it in time and both her and Neji got blasted. It was worse for him because he was still under the effects of the first attack.

Sukasu dodged a kick from Naruto and retaliated with one of her own. Naruto blocked and sent a punch her way. She back flipped into a tree, planting her feet on its trunk, she used the force to send her flying back at him.

Straight into a Rasengan. She was sent backwards into another tree, her back arched forwards and she began coughing.

"Damn, that was quick," she said, standing back up. "I didn't even have time to dodge." She glared at Naruto, who was grinning at her from across the clearing.

"Well then," she said flicking open a fan, "let's try this again."

She ran towards him preparing herself. In the meantime Naruto had created two more shadow clones for another Rasengan.

Again she leapt into the air and again he sent a Rasengan her way, but this time it was bigger. _I hope this works,_ she prayed before letting loss a flurry of attacks.

The resounding sound that echoed throughout the barrier was astounding. "Her jutsu against his giant Rasengan," Neji muttered as he watched the two of them being sent in opposite directions. "They've been doing this for hours; she should know that at her current strength it's not doing much for either of them."

Neji sighed. "Oh well, they're both idiots anyway, might as well let them fight until they're exhausted."

"But really if she was able to go at full power who knows how much damage that attack might cause," Neji said quietly to himself.

"I guess we' just have to wait and see."

* * *

Three hours and a destroyed clearing later, both Naruto and Sukasu where motionless on the ground; and Neji was left with the arduous task of hauling both their asses into her house.

"Hey," Sukasu said tiredly from her position on the couch, Naruto had been dumped on the floor. Neji looked up.

"You two are staying for dinner right?"

Two male chuckles filled the room, one amused and one tired.

"Of course."

"Sure, why not?"

A/N: I don't know if this was good, bad, or okay but I'm tired and sick so I'm not going to worry about it, anyways I'll see you guys next week, Thanks! and please review I would appreciate it.


	13. Color

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: okay so nothing much to report for this week, besides the usual I hate school and it's a new chapter spiel, and since that can get pretty boring I'm skipping it, anyways I hope you enjoy ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: I have a lot for this week! Shout outs this week are awarded to... **WMaldonado89 **and** Nakcabttack2** for Reviewing, to** Nuke Tremor **and** Navieh **for favorite-ting, and to** WaffleSquid, StayTraught, A. Himawari, The-handprint-on the-window, and Shinsomaru **for following. Thanks guys!

also to my **guest reviewer**:

Thank you, I really appreciate when people tell me they like my story, especially since it's my first one. I hope you will continue to read in the future.

-Star

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 13**

_Bright_

_If there was one word to describe him that would be it_, Sukasu thought as she looked at him. _Not bright as in smart lord knows he was slow on the uptake sometimes; but just bright, Sunshiny, vibrant whatever you wanted to call it that was it. If you wanted a color he would be yellow or orange, a nice complement to the one next to him_.

Sukasu moved her gaze to the other male at her table. _If he had a color it would be blue. Not a vibrant blue but maybe a light shade, something calm. Calm, like water, or at least the surface of it, underneath was a turbulent swirl of emotion, something that could only be covered up by him and only him, but calm none the less. _

_If I had a color what would it be?_ Sukasu mused to herself as she watched the two.

At the moment Naruto was laughing at Neji's reaction to something he had said. Neji was trying his hardest to not look put out, but was failing miserably; the longer Naruto laughed the more his mask slipped.

Sukasu felt a smile appear on her face. _This is a nice feeling; it's been awhile since the last time there was so much laughter here._ She silently thanked Neji for bringing Naruto to her.

He had realized, way before she had, that she needed a friend like him. Another thought trailed behind that, _he probably wouldn't be the last one either. _

_I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting from now on...in a good way. _

Sukasu came out of her thoughts to find the two boys staring at her intently.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You've been quiet for a while now," Neji said.

"Yeah, are you not feeling well?" Naruto asked concerned, "If that's it than we can leave if you like."

"Huh? No," Sukasu said, waving her hands in front of her. "That's not it at all! I was just thinking how nice it was that the two of you were here that's all! Honestly if I'd have wanted you two to leave I would have kicked you out already!"

Sukasu didn't realize she was shouting until Naruto put his hands up to cover his ears, and Neji said, "Okay, we get it, no need to yell."

"Oh, I was yelling?" Sukasu asked, putting her hands down. "I'm sorry I guess I got a little excited, I'm sorry," she apologized again.

Neji just let out a sigh while Naruto cautiously let his hands down. "Anyway it is getting kind of late so we probably should go, even if you do feel fine." The way he said it suggested he thought otherwise.

"Oh yeah," they both noticed the sudden drop in her mood. "At least take some dessert back with you."

Neji shook his head no; he wasn't really a sweets person so he didn't want her to waste her food on him. Naruto on the other hand was all kinds of happy at the suggestion.

He watched over her shoulder as she placed the dessert on a plate and carefully wrapped it in plastic, before handing it to him.

"I hope you like it, it's my specialty."

"Are you sure you don't want any, Neji?" Sukasu asked once more, indicating the dessert.

"No, I'm not really into sweet things and I don't want it to go to waste."

Sukasu nodded her head and opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and closed it again.

"Um"

Sukasu turned her head to look at Naruto, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering where your bathroom was, I mean I know we're about to leave and all, but I really have to go; and it's a long walk back."

Sukasu chuckled, "Of course I don't mind, it's..."

"Down the hall second door on the left," Neji finished for her.

Both Sukasu and Naruto gave Neji confused looks to which Neji just replied with a shrug.

Naruto took that as an answer and went to find the toilet

Sukasu continued to stare at Neji after Naruto left.

"What?"

Sukasu just shook her head and went back to wrapping up the rest of the dessert to put away. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Sukasu looked over her shoulder at Neji but her view was blocked because of her hair. "Yes?"

"What are you worrying about?"

Sukasu looked back down at the half wrapped dessert. "I'm not worried just thinking."

Neji chuckled, "Alright then, what are you thinking about?"

Sukasu finished wrapping the dessert and gently removed herself from his hold. Placing the plate in the fridge she said, "Colors"

"Colors?"

"Yeah," Sukasu replied, turning away from the fridge. "Are you sure you don't want to take anything home with you?" She asked, switching the subject.

Neji sighed knowing she wasn't going to go deeper into the subject until she was ready, he decided to drop it. "Soba?" It came out like a question.

Sukasu nodded her head and turned to get some soba out of the pot. "You're going to have to eat this soon, soba doesn't last long," she said, handing him a bag

He nodded silently as Naruto walked back through the door.

"Okay," Sukasu said clapping her hands together, "I'll walk you out."

Again, a silent nod from Neji.

* * *

The trio walked in relative silence to the clearings edge. Stopping at the barrier, Sukasu turned to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hm"

"Thank you for staying...and helping me train, I hope I'll see you again."

Naruto nodded a grin plastered across his face. "You're welcome, it was no trouble I needed the workout, and I had a lot of fun so I'm sure I'll be back soon."

Sukasu smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

Naruto nodded again and walked out through the barrier, leaving Sukasu and Neji alone once again.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Sukasu broke the silence. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably," Neji responded softly.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Neji nodded and turned to walk out the barrier.

"Neji?"

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm, and his eyes widened when he felt lips brush across his cheek.

He looked down at Sukasu in surprise

"Umm," she fidgeted a little, looking away from him, "Thank you, for today, for bringing Naruto I mean. You were right; I need a friend like him."

Neji smirked, "reminds you of Naori doesn't he?"

Now it was Sukasu's turn to be shocked, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Sukasu let go of his arm to hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Liar, you noticed it too, and from the little information I gave you." She shook her head. "How?"

"Well, first of all it was more than a little information, besides even though their personalities and background are probably a little different the feeling is still there, it's bright isn't it?"

Sukasu just looked at him, giving a soft smile in answer to his question.

"Wait, that's it isn't? That's what you were thinking about earlier," Neji pointed out.

Sukasu laughed, "That's part of it; but I already told you, I was thinking about colors, now," she said softly, pushing him into the barrier, "Go and make sure the Bright One doesn't get lost."

Neji looked behind him at the barrier, nothing, he rolled his eyes, "Oh well, I'll get it from her tomorrow." He spotted Naruto next to the same tree he had been leaning against that afternoon.

"That sure took a while," Naruto said as Neji came closer, indicating the time it took Neji to leave the barrier. "It looks like she had to throw you out."

"Whatever," Neji chuckled; not really answering Naruto's unspoken question, walking past him, he began to make his way back to the village. "Come on Bright One stick close to me so you don't get lost."

"What? Neji are you okay?"

"..."

"Neji?"

Naruto ran off after his friend, leaving the girl who wondered about colors behind.

* * *

Sukasu leaned against the doorway looking into her kitchen. One of the chairs was pushed away from the table, and there were dirty dishes in the sink ready to be washed.

The table had to be wiped off, and the floor swept, but for some reason she didn't find these chores as bothersome as she would have if it was just her.

_Purple,_ she thought to herself as she rinsed off the plates in the sink. _No, it's too flashy I'm not the type who is always noticed, and I'm definitely not obedient either, so purple's out then. I'm nowhere near white and that just leaves black, green and red._

Sukasu chuckled quietly to herself, "Who knew colors could become such a problem, especially when thinking about one for yourself."

"But then," Sukasu looked at the chair she had neglected to return to its proper position. It served as a reminder that from now on she wouldn't be alone at her table. "I wonder, what colors will the others be?"

"Oh wow," Sukasu said laughing out right, "You've found yourself such an interesting companion." Her laughter died out slowly and her eyes came to rest on the two fans Neji had so graciously thought to put back on the wall.

"Are you watching all of this Hizashi-sama? Do you see what your son is doing?" She asked softly

"I never thought it was possible, for someone to heal these old wounds" she continued pressing a hand to her chest. "But now, he has me wondering."

"It would be great," she whispered, "If you could watch everything from here on out, don't you think?"

* * *

Morning came with the birds, and subsequently so did another day in our wonderful Konoha nin's lives. There was laughter and yelling and all things associated with a typical village day, including the ninja that stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So you're telling me that he followed you and was able to pass through the barrier with no problems." Tsunade repeated the information given to her.

"Yeah, pretty much she was expecting him though so the barrier part is a little..."

"It doesn't matter," Tsunade cut him off, "it's just that now things will get even more troublesome for me and for that girl."

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama"

"Permission granted."

"Not to be rude or anything but isn't it good that the girl is making friends? She's been alone for so long now, it would be good for her."

"I know that, it's just a matter of the friends she's making; she knows the consequences of..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but does it really matter? If he sees her as a friend, then we shouldn't force them apart. It might cause her to revert back to being a shell and then she'll be almost useless as a ninja, it could also risk her rebelling. Those are just my thoughts though."

Tsunade nodded her head, "I thought about that, it would prove to be bad but...what about Hisashi-sama?"

"Why don't we just let them figure it out, if it comes to the point where they need out intervention then we'll step in but not until then. Does that sound reasonable? You said so yourself; before when she came in, you told her to take care of it on her own. It's the same thing."

Tsunade let out a sigh, "Fine I approve that plan, and you all are dismissed."

* * *

"Oww" Sukasu moaned, when she landed on her already bruised back for the fifth time that morning.

"I'd say three at full power is my limit then," she said to herself as she rolled over to look at the large crater in the ground next to the field of flowers.

"Shit that's gonna be a bitch to repair," she berated herself as she stood up, "shouldn't have done that."

"Okay that takes black out, there is no elegance about this at all, and no matter how much blood might be on my hands…" she flinched when those words came out of her mouth, "I'll never love death."

"Just green then, I've already figured out I'm not that hot headed, or passionate about things so that took red out. At this point I wonder if i'm a color at all, maybe I'm just a blank canvas waiting to be dyed or something."

For some reason that though made her sad, "To be dyed any color means I can be used by anybody; and I know for a fact I wouldn't allow that. But it doesn't take out the possibility."

Her head turned toward the sound of someone walking towards her.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, what are you doing digging a grave?"

Sukasu looked down at the half filled crater behind her, "Maybe, probably, in more ways than one, yeah, why?"

Shikamaru didn't seem to be paying attention to her he was looking up at the sky. "You're worrying them you know, with what you're doing," He said after a while.

"Oh and what do they plan on doing since I'm worrying them so much?" she asked going back to filling in the crater. She didn't even bother to look up when he responded.

"Nothing, they plan on doing nothing."

Her short, "Oh?" Was the only thing that told him she was listening.

"They're going to let you deal with it your own way."

"Well that's generous of them."

Shikamaru pretended not to hear her sarcastic remark

"If things get out of hand though they'll step in."

Sukasu stopped working to look up at Shikamaru. "I don't think it will get that bad. I know how to handle myself, if anything I just want to have peace between us. I'm tired of having to fight his misconceptions; I'm hoping that this friendship will prove fruitful."

"You're plan could backfire, you know that, right?"

"I know, but it's worth a try I'm out of options."

"Yeah, you are."

Sukasu and Shikamaru stood in silent understanding, her looking up at him from the bottom of the crater and him standing at the edge.

"Green"

"What?"

"My color is green"

"Do I even want to know?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sukasu shook her head; "I think you'll figure it out later."

"Whatever," Shikamaru said turning away from her. "Good luck with everything," he said, waving a hand goodbye.

"Yeah," Sukasu replied quietly, watching his retreating form.

"Now that I know what my color is it should be easier. If anything I'll strive to live up to it, I'll grow with it, create peace between our families, and hopefully in the end live in harmony with everyone; that's why my color will be green."

_Green, growth, harmony, peace _

A/N: Who are these people Tsunade is talking to? and what's with all the colors? who knows? I sure don't, it was a plot bonny that showed up when I was writing but whatever it works. Also for those who are wondering what I was talking about when Sukasu mentions obedience she's referring to the flower. It has nothing to do with color meanings or anything like that, I just have a thing for her referencing flowers from time to time, it's in her name so why not? Anyways that's it for this chapter, as always please review! Thanks!


	14. Day Out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: slowly crawls into a room full of angry people hoping no one will notice her, epic fail. "hhhiii guys, so I know I've been missing for two weeks," protects head from randomly thrown objects, "but it was for good reason!" *wails* "I got hit in the head and ended up with a concussion and they told me I couldn't do anything, literally, I was told to sleep and be bored" but on a lighter note my doctor says I can do more things now, which means I can finally upload, which is great! it's also the reason for why I'm uploading on a Tuesday, but to thank you all for dealing with my absence... it's a **double** update Whoo! anyways I hope this stops the killer intent that's probably being directed my way. ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: I have a ton for this week! Shout outs this week are awarded to... **WMaldonado89 **and** Navieh** for Reviewing, to** Rosa Scarsz Cruz **and** Samisen95 **for favorite-ting and following, to** iPrettyPrincess, Sabie0521, Yuki0123, and junebaby95 **for following, and to **Nightengales Dream** for favorite-ting. Thanks guys!

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 14**

Sukasu was in the bath when she heard them. There was a crash then a muffled thump and a curse word; then the increased shuffling of feet. Sukasu stood quickly, the warm water splashing over the sides of the tub. She grabbed a towel, and not even bothering to dry off, ran out into the hallway.

Only to find Naruto, sitting on his butt, on the floor with one of her vases in fragments around him.

"Wha...what are you doing...Naruto?"

Naruto didn't look up as he responded. "I came with Neji since I wanted to visit you again, but I really had to use the bathroom, and I forgot where it was, and I was kind of running around, and I hit the vase and it fell, sorry." He spoke in a jumbled rush while he nursed the bump atop his head.

Sukasu blinked trying to follow Naruto's jumbled speech catching only a few things and the word 'sorry' at the end. Not really understanding; but piecing together the gist of what he was saying, she tried to formulate an appropriate response.

What do you say to someone who suddenly appeared in your house, and is possibly you're friend, but broke your vase on the way to the bathroom which they forgot the location of and then apologized afterward?

Fortunately, she didn't have the time to respond because at that moment Neji came around the corner.

"Suka..." Neji's voice died in his throat.

Sukasu looked back, her wet hair sliding over her shoulder, leaving tiny rivulets of water in their wake.

The, now, cold water dripping down her back and shoulders reminded Sukasu that she was standing in the middle of the hallway, with nothing but a towel to cover her.

She felt her cheeks grow heated, and she knew her face was red as a tomato.

"I...um...Neji..." Sukasu looked away, embarrassed.

She didn't look up when she heard Neji approach. Nor did she look up when she sensed him bending down so that his mouth was level with her ear.

She was worried, _what was he going to say or do or..._

Neji breathed in, she shivered when she felt the slight movement of air.

"Why are you looking away? You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's not like it's something I haven't seen before," He whispered.

If it was possible, she flushed even more. But it turned from one of embarrassment to one of indignation when she heard him chuckle.

Straightening, he walked around her towards Naruto.

When Sukasu found her voice again, she spun around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, besides that fact that you're in your house and it's nothing to be embarrassed about that's all."

"You're deliberately not answering my question," Sukasu accused.

"Really? I think I answered it, you asked what I meant, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I was talking about..." Sukasu let the sentence hang. Not wanting to repeat what he had said in front of Naruto.

Neji turned his head to give her a look that said we'll talk later.

Sukasu had no choice but to accept, since Naruto had long since gotten up from the floor and was patiently, or as patiently as he could, waiting for her to tell him where the broom and dustpan where.

She let out a slow breath to calm herself before motioning for Naruto to follow her down the hallway.

"So um..." Naruto began.

Sukasu moved her head to show him she was listening.

"I'm sorry about your vase; I'll make sure to clean all of it up, okay?" Naruto said.

Sukasu gave a short nod; she knew what he really wanted to say. _What's going on between the two of you?_

"That's fine, it wasn't that important anyway." _To be honest, at this point, I don't know._

"Oh well, that's okay right? Since it wasn't that important then you're not that upset that it broke right?" _I understand, but it's more than just a simple friendship isn't it?_

"Yeah, but you're still cleaning it up," she said jokingly, handing him a broom. _Yes_

* * *

"So why were you guys casually walking around my house anyway?" Sukasu asked leaning against the wall while Naruto cleaned up; Neji was beside her.

"I thought Naruto told you," Neji responded, "He had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, I was told that, hey! Wait, how did you know that?"

Neji just glanced at her then went back to watching Naruto; "He was loud enough for even the Akatsuki to hear him, I was just around the corner."

"True, but why were you so far behind him? You know where the bathroom is right? All of this could have been prevented." Sukasu asked, waving a hand towards Naruto.

"I was trying to show him," Neji said. Sukasu noticed that his tone held the slightest bit of annoyance.

Sukasu sighed, "I see, Naruto when you said you came to visit you meant to continue training right?" She asked, addressing him now.

Naruto stood up, dustpan in hand; "No, actually I was asking Neji if it was okay if you leave this place."

"Leave this place?" Sukasu repeated confused.

"Yeah, like if you're allowed in the village and stuff."

"Oh," Sukasu said, her face clearing. "So you wanted to go out?" She felt Neji stiffen beside her. She allowed herself a small smile at his reaction, as she had specifically chosen those words to get on his nerves.

"Well if he didn't tell you, as a matter of fact, I can leave this place, just wait for me and I'll get changed, then we can go," Sukasu ended, heading off towards her bedroom.

Watching her leave the two were left standing slightly awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

"So, does she want us to meet at the door or just wait here?" Naruto finally asked.

Neji just shrugged "I don't know, I guess we'll just meet at the door."

* * *

"Hey, Neji?"

"Hm?"

They had been standing at the door all of 3 minutes before Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"How'd you find out about Sukasu?"

Neji looked up quickly tilting his head in Naruto's direction. "What do you mean by that?" Neji asked, in a tone akin to Sukasu's earlier.

"I mean, you two seem to get along so well, that I thought maybe...you guys have known each other for a while, ya know?" Naruto said slowly, tossing a curious glance in Neji's direction.

Neji shrugged, choosing a non-verbal response as his best course of action to ending the impending conversation that much quicker. He was forced to respond however when he found Naruto watching him intently almost five minutes later.

Neji sighed, "We haven't really known each other all that long. Do we really seem to get along that well?" He asked, trying to divert Naruto's attention with his question.

Naruto snorted, "Well yeah, I mean if what happened just now was anything to go by, you two get along great. But you didn't answer my question," Naruto stated flatly.

Neji eyes widened slightly in mild surprise. Naruto had definitely changed over the years. While some aspects remained the same there were others that didn't; and Neji learned with mild shock, that Naruto was not as easily led astray as he had been in the past. Neji sighed once more.

"If you're asking how we met then you're better off asking her," Neji said tilting his head in the direction where their now mutual friend was currently inhabiting. "She came up to me, at first it probably could have been looked at as coincidence. But the more I got to know her...I...now I'm not so sure."

Neji paused. Thinking about everything she had spoken to him about after they met. _Her knowledge of the Byakugan and his father. The fact that she even knew his father. Wouldn't that mean that she had also known about him? It was just..._

"But besides that, after we met, she ended up helping out on a mission I was on and she saved me from a very troublesome trip to the hospital. In the end no matter what feelings I have towards our first meeting...I trust her."

"On the other hand, if you're asking how I know about her past, I was curious. I asked and she answered same as you." _Though just like with you I also know that she left some things out. _

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed. "I think that's the most I've heard you talk since the Chunin exams."

Neji threw Naruto an irritated glare. "Well what do you expect? I'm not like Lee I don't go spouting off every whimsical piece of nonsense that comes into my head."

"So you admit that you think of whimsical nonsense then?" A female voice asked from behind him.

"I..." Neji started, then froze when he realized who had asked the question. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked instead.

"How long have I been here or how much have I heard?" Sukasu replied with a question of her own.

"Since you asked how about both." Neji retorted. Effectively sidestepping her rather blatant attempt to voice his concerns.

Neji noticed the light tug of a smirk on the edge of her lips and wondered at it briefly before she responded.

"Not long and enough."

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch; closing his eyes he began counting. _2 palms 4 palms...don't take the bait; it's what she wants... 6 palms 8 palms._ He could feel the smugness radiating off her person. _10 palms_.

Neji deemed himself calm enough to reply to Sukasu's goading.

"I see, well in any case the answer doesn't really matter. Since you're here we can leave."

Sukasu blinked, her smug demeanor slowly slipping away as Neji continued.

_Wait? Was I just...dammit..._

"I assume Naruto had a specific place in mind." Neji gave Naruto a pointed look.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But...well..."

"What Naruto?" two pairs of purple eyes focused on him.

"Well, I wanted to take her to Ichiraku's but..."

"What is it?" Sukasu asked confused.

"Naruto..." Neji said rubbing his temples in aggravation, "Ramen isn't exactly a breakfast menu item."

Naruto immediately went in the defensive. "What! Ramen is good for any meal. It has every ingredient needed to make it the ideal food. But, like I was saying, Ichiraku's doesn't open until eleven which isn't for another two hours!"

"That's beside the point." Neji raised his voice as he began to lose his temper. "Ramen still isn't meant for breakfast no matter how good you think it is!"

"Um guys?" Sukasu tried to get their attention, but was ignored as the two boys continued to bicker in front of her.

"Um?" Again she was ignored.

"Hey!" She finally yelled raising her voice above the other two.

Both men froze, and turned their heads to stare at her.

"Thank you," Sukasu said with pseudo sweetness that sent shivers up the two men's spines.

"Now since you two have finally decided to shut up. I can tell you that as much as I appreciate your concerns about my consumption of a proper meal. I'll have you know that I have already eaten an entirely well balanced and delicious breakfast. So I don't mind just walking around Konoha until whatever this place that Naruto wants me to eat at is open. Okay?"

It wasn't a suggestion by any means. Her tone and the fact that she had already begun walking towards the edge of the barrier meant that she had made up her mind and the two would have no choice but to follow.

"I thought that we were the ones taking her out?" Naruto muttered to Neji as they slowly trudged after her.

Neji wisely choose to remain quiet lest Sukasu hear them and they were made to suffer her wrath.

A valuable lesson had just been learned. Never ignore a woman in the comfort of her own home.

As it was, walking around Konoha for two hours wasn't all that bad. It gave Neji and Naruto the chance to introduce Sukasu to more of their friends.

By the third person it became apparent to Neji, that while Sukasu knew of a lot of the ninja and villagers of Konoha, she had personally met very few. This of course proved very beneficial for Naruto.

"...and then there's Sakura. She's this really pretty and strong medic Nin who kinda has a crush on me." Naruto continued from his spot beside Sukasu.

"Does she really?" Sukasu asked, mildly interested.

Neji who had been walking a few paces behind the two, appeared on Sukasu's other side. "Not really it's actually the other way around. Naruto's the one with the crush," he provided blandly.

"Hmm I see," Sukasu responded, nodding her head.

A red tinge appeared on Naruto's nose and he quickly searched for a change of topic. "Yeah, well..."

It was at that moment that the trio passed by the bookstore, where one such copy ninja was currently occupying space.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out, grateful that a distraction came so readily.

_Kakashi?_ Sukasu blanched and immediately maneuvered herself so that she was effectively hidden behind Neji.

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi greeted looking up from the stack of books he was browsing. "What's up?"

"Ah nothin' much," Naruto replied grinning, "just walking with a couple of friends, around Konoha."

Kakashi nodded his head. Looking past Naruto to see Neji standing off to the side. _Neji? That's only one friend._ Then he saw feet. "Would your other friend happen to be the one who is currently hiding behind Neji?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"Hm?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Neji, who was currently preoccupied with the cursing silver haired girl behind him.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked worrying for Sukasu's mental state as she let loose a constant stream of profanity.

"Shut up! Yeah, I'm fine! Shit. Fuck. Shit shit shit."

Her continuous cursing could have impressed a sailor, as she listened to Naruto and Kakashi from her position at Neji's back. _Just please don't..._

"Yo! little cowering kitten-chan," Kakashi greeted from besides her.

Sukasu almost passed out.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei it's not nice to scare people like that." Naruto reprimanded when they finally managed to bring Sukasu back to her senses. "Even if it was kind of funny."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think she would freak out like that, though."

Sukasu glared at him

"Sorry," he said, "As an apology, how about I buy the three of you ramen?"

"Oh stuff it," Sukasu said angrily. "We all know the minute the price hits a little too deep in your pockets we're stuck with the bill."

Three different pairs of eyes all focused on her at once.

"Sukasu?" Naruto asked confused.

Neji just gave her a questioning look_. One minute she's cowering behind me a cursing up a storm. The next she's back to her old self like nothing happened. I can't figure her out. _

"So you back to your old self again cowardly kitty-chan?" Kakashi asked unfazed by her sudden change in behavior.

Sukasu blushed, the color spreading across her cheeks rapidly. "I thought I told you not to call me that...Perv."

Silence reigned supreme. Then Naruto laughed.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" Neji asked.

And so it was learned, over a delectable lunch of miso ramen, that was surprisingly paid for by Kakashi. That the two did indeed know each other; and that Sukasu was not very proud of the fact.

Apparently Kakashi posed as the star of many of her most, according to her of course, traumatizing memories.

"So, what happened?" The ever curious Naruto was nearly at the edge of his seat as he asked the question. Prying into his old sensei's mysterious past endeavors was nothing short of a favorite past time for the blond.

"Nothing much really," Kakashi said in his usual non-committal way.

"Really? Sleeping in my bed and then taking a soak in my bath the next morning is nothing much?" Sukasu retorted, angrily stabbing at an elusive piece of pork with her chopsticks.

Neji almost choked on his soup, sputtering he placed the bowl down and tried to maintain some form of decency when he retrieved a wad of napkins from the dispenser in front of him.

Naruto; on the other hand, fell out his seat.

"Explain please," Neji asked when he had finally managed to clean up the light mess that had followed Sukasu's revelation.

Over the next half hour Neji, and Naruto, learned from Sukasu, that at one point she had attempted to run away; and Kakashi, who had been assigned as one of her guards at the time, was sent to retrieve her.

After losing the ensuing fight to his Chidori, which Sukasu called 'one of the most shameful moments in her life' she had promptly passed out from the shock and had to be carried home.

Sukasu had awoken the nest morning to find the silver haired nin in her bathroom 'naked' she didn't fail to mention. She mentioned it multiple times in fact, each time sending Kakashi in her opinion a well-deserved glare.

She had also found out later that he had spent the night at her place, in her room, in her bed.

Sukasu ever the pragmatist, claimed to be 'scared for the rest of her natural life.'

Kakashi who somehow managed to look unassuming despite all of her accusations against him. Claimed that after she passed out, she somehow managed to take hold of his shirt and would not let go. He even went so far as to say; in her shock riddled mind she had begged him not to leave her when he tried to remove her hand.

So in the end, being the gentleman he was, he had stayed the night, and according to him he had read a book, the contents of that book, of course, were not as innocent.

"That's a damn lie!" Sukasu cried out "You're a ninja make a clone, use substitution, break my hand and disappear or something! Don't just go sleeping in someone's bed!" She wasn't buying the whole book reading thing, innocent or not.

Neji just shook his head at the whole thing believing it to be one of those mysteries of human interaction that he would never understand.

Naruto just laughed through the entire explanation vowing to never let the story leave either of their memories.

* * *

In the end, the day went by as all days do leaving the group with happy memories and ending with friendly goodbyes and promises to once again have an outing such as this one.

At least that's how it ended for two of them.

"You're really luck you know that?"

Sukasu had decided to take the long route home and was instantly regretting it the moment she felt the older ninja appear.

"I've been told that," she replied casually "but it's interesting that you would tell me this now." _Is there a reason for it?_

She waited, patiently, for him to respond to her unspoken question. He didn't. Of course he wouldn't.

"Shikamaru already told me of everyone's decision, but you should have already known that. So why are you here? To warn me? if that's the case, then it's already been done multiple times in fact. You've already been beaten to the punch." She turned to face him in the dying evening light.

"I didn't come here to warn you. I know far too well how many people have already done that. I came to ask if you're really ready for all of this."

Sukasu sighed had it been any other person she would have brushed them off and kept on walking. But this was Kakashi after all, it was harder to lie, most times she didn't even bother to. He knew her too well for that.

"In all honestly, I'm scared, I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing. But I do know what I want; and that's to finally have some peace. This mistrust and discontentment has gone on long enough and it needs to stop and someone has to take the first step. So in answer to your question. No i'm ready, but then no one ever is."

The two ninja faced each other on the empty street one with their head down the other looking straight ahead. Neither spoke. Then the wind blew causing Sukasu's silver tresses to swirl and cast an eerie glow about her face. She looked up.

"I understand, just remember I'm here if you need anything."

"I know. Thank you, Kakashi"

He nodded his head in acceptance of her thanks, and turned to walk back the way he came.

"Say 'Hi' to Pakkun for me," Sukasu said quietly.

He raised his hand to let her know he had heard and continued on his way.

A/N: So can you tell I was hit in the head yet? Yeah? Great! now you believe me! anyways... so I brought Kakashi into the story, yay! if you're wondering about his relationship with Sukasu it's supposed to be something along the lines of siblings a kind of annoying but worried older brother and a sister who has to put up with his antics. it's a little OOC for Kakashi, I know, but since neither of them actually have siblings I tried to figure out how they would act towards each other as surrogate siblings, don't know if I got it right, but I tried. as always thank you! and please review!


	15. of Bath Houses and Clan Houses

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji wouldn't die, and Naruto and Hinata would be together already! I only own Haibisukasu. the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters. Do NOT read if you are going to feel offended. If you continue you are agreeing that I (the author) will not be held responsible for any offense taken.**

A/N: Yay! part two of the double update, things actually start moving towards the rest of the plot in this chapter, so look forward to it. ONWARDS!

Shout Outs: None, since I did them last chapter.

_Inner thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 15**

"Again"

Sukasu watched her breathless companion with a mix of concern and admiration. "Are you sure? If we continue I don't think you'll be able to make it home."

"Then I'll just stay the night, you don't mind right?" Neji replied from the other side of the pool. "Besides this is supposed to be helping both of us. If I stop now you don't get to improve either."

Sukasu regarded him with a contemplative expression. "You look like you about to fall over."

"Am I going to die anytime soon?"

"...No"

"Then let's continue."

Sukasu nodded her head and positioned herself to continue her assault.

"You're going too slow," She said when she managed to rip through his rotation yet again.

"This would be easier if you would stop switching sides at the last minute." Neji bit out dodging a shuriken she sent his way.

"Well it's not..." Sukasu managed to get behind Neji and send a kick towards his legs "...Supposed..." He blocked the move and retaliated with his gentle fist.

"…To be easy." Sukasu dodged and rolled away from Neji.

"Speed up the rate at which you move your center."

"That will deplete my chakra. I thought you didn't want me to do that yet?" Neji asked.

"We've been doing this, what over a month now? I think you can handle it." Sukasu said moving towards him once more. "Besides," She stopped a few feet in front of him. "I want to see how well you do against some of my other jutsu's."

She disappeared.

"Flower style: Tree of a Thousand years-Blossom."

A sakura tree appeared in middle of the pool, it's gnarled branches almost bare as the blossoms scattered around the clearing.

"Well this is new." Neji slid into his normal fighting stance. _Now where'd she go?_

"You're center, Neji."

"I got it." Neji closed his eyes and focused on the slow moving ball of chakra inside him.

He had been moving it at a steady pace to keep up with Sukasu earlier. But he speed it up to an almost unthinkable speed. He felt his chakra drop immediately.

"You're still not appearing." He said his voice laced with the strain of losing such a large amount of chakra, in such a short amount of time.

"I'm not supposed to," she answered from somewhere to the right of him.

"Then what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"My jutsu, do you see it?"

"Yes...but I would have seen it anyway," He added as an afterthought.

He heard her sigh and opened his eyes. Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, he could see she looked disappointed.

"Can you speed it up a little more?"

"Yeah."

Sukasu watched him for a second before she placed a hand on his shoulder. Chakra began to flow into him from her immediately.

"So you don't exhaust yourself too much, I want you up before dinner." She answered his unspoken question.

"You guys tend to be a little more reckless during training."

She was referring to him and Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes at her, before focusing in his center once more; and speeding it up for a second time.

"Do you see it?" She asked.

Neji searched. Desperately trying to see what she wanted him to, then.

_There_, in the midst of all the swirling petals a single flower remained intact on one of the branches of the tree. It was slightly darker in color than the other petals.

"Yes."

"Good." Sukasu dispelled the jutsu.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "What was that?" He asked.

"That," Sukasu answered removing her palm from his shoulder. "Is the Thousand Years Tree, my most valuable jutsu."

"Really?" Neji asked, swaying slightly when the chakra he was borrowing suddenly vanished.

"Yes, it's not only my longest attack range on offense but it serves as a great defense too. I can protect myself...inside the tree," She explained.

"Oh" was all Neji said as he fell forward, and into Sukasu's waiting arms.

"Yeah, now sleep, you're tired. I'll make sure to get you inside," Sukasu said softly.

Neji didn't respond.

"Hn, Fool." _But I guess I'm a fool too._

* * *

When Neji awoke. In the dark, he was on Sukasu's bed. She wasn't there. But he was used to this. It had become normal.

This was their usual routine. When they weren't out on missions they would train together. A lot of times he would overdo it and pass out. He would wake up in her bed, wince at every single move he made, and make his way to the kitchen. Where she would be, undoubtedly, making dinner or breakfast, or lunch.

He didn't greet Sukasu as he entered the kitchen. She knew he was there.

The complete opposite of him she never passed out and could stand for hours after a workout, still moving with all the fluidity and grace she possessed.

That wasn't the case though, when she trained with both him and Naruto. For some reason she always managed to reduce herself to a crawling mess of limbs after she trained with them.

But he had a sneaking suspicion that it was because she somehow managed to drive herself into the ground multiple times over with the jutsu she was learning. However, just like any other time, the next day she was walking around like it never happened.

It had been a never ending mystery to him until a little while ago.

Once, after a particularly strenuous workout that left him knocked out till the next afternoon. He had asked how she managed to remain relatively unaffected each and every time they trained.

She had answered his question with a simple. "I'm not as reckless and I take a bath."

"Are you implying that I don't bathe?" He asked with an incredulous look upon his face.

"No, I'm saying that I simply bathe in my bath."

"Is your bath somehow different? Does it have healing properties or something?"

"Or something." Was her only response, she then proceeded to continue making lunch.

That conversation had only heightened his curiosity and he promptly went to go try this 'miracle bath'. She however wouldn't allow it and always led him away whenever he got close.

"You should take a bath."

Sukasu's voice shook him from his reverie.

"What?"

"You. Should take a bath," She repeated turning away from the counter.

"I thought you were trying to keep me as far away from your bath as possible?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Her cheeks turned pink at the comment and she ducked her head. "Yeah, well, I had to get it ready."

The words were mumbled so he almost didn't hear what she said.

"Ready for what?"

Well she looked up biting her lip. "I had to clean it and stuff; and I had to go out and buy more soaps and shampoos since everything in there is mine and..." She began to tick things off on her fingers.

"Okay I got it." Neji held his hands up in mock surrender.

A look of relief washed over Sukasu's face. "Oh, Great," she said.

Neji watched her expectantly.

Sukasu blinked. "Er, Right! So, dinner won't be ready for a while, you should probably take a bath now."

Neji nodded his assent.

"Um" Sukasu checked whatever she was cooking to make sure it was okay. After turning down the heat under one of the pots, she turned back to him. He was already standing at the door.

She sidled past him and turned down the hallway, away from her bedroom. "This way," she said.

"I thought the bathroom was next to your room?" Neji asked.

"It is, but that's my regular bathroom, the bath I'm taking you to is my hot springs bath."

"You have a hot spring?" again, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but this hot spring is a little…special."

"Special? How?"

"You'll see." he could hear the smile in her words.

Neji sighed; _She's determined to keep this a secret until the very last minute, isn't she?_

He was right. Sukasu didn't say a word, until they reached a lone door at the end of the hallway.

"This is it." She sounded excited, as she pushed open the door and walked in. Neji followed at her heels.

"So what do you think?"

Neji let his eyes survey the room. When she said hot spring she wasn't kidding. The water steamed in the semi-enclosed room. There were stools placed to the side for rinsing and shelves full of towels there were baskets for clothes and robes hanging on racks near the door. Off to the side was a basket full of soaps, shampoos and body washes of all different kinds.

The end of the room was open to allow fresh air and housed the actual hot spring. It was surrounded by rocks with paintings of koi and various Japanese flowers. There was even a divider across the entire room to allow multiple people of opposite genders to bath at the same time.

Neji blinked. "It's definitely a hot spring."

Sukasu smiled. She knew that was the best she would get from him, so she didn't push it. She knew what he really wanted to know anyway.

"The water's chakra infused."

Neji nodded that would explain her almost instant recovery.

Sukasu nodded; "Well I have to go finish dinner, so I'm leaving. The towels are over there, and oh, yeah don't take too long, it is a hot spring so I don't want to have to come back here and drag your dehydrated body out of the water," She warned.

"Wow, you'd make a great onsen hostess" he responded sarcastically.

"I try." She retorted walking back into the hallway.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" he called out after her.

She poked her head back in and said with a wink and a laugh "Maybe next time."

He could hear her laughter echoing down the hallway as she walked away. He smirked, "Next time, Huh?"

Undressing her grabbed the basket of soaps and headed towards the stool on the side. He eyed the divider as he passed it. This room is big enough for at least 20 people, but so far I'm sure she and I are the only ones who have used it.

It's lonely, I'm sure she can feel it, even with both me and Naruto around, it's not like she's going to invite just us in here. Were both guys so that's a moot point, she needs someone she can talk to that can understand her from a female perspective. Someone she can talk to who won't readily judge, someone who she can invite here without it being awkward.

Neji's thoughts floated back to when he had promised himself he would bring Hinata here.

Sliding into the water he spoke out loud, "I'll bring her tomorrow."

* * *

"You're bringing another friend? Who?" Sukasu asked sitting up in bed.

"Well actually she's my cousin, she's quiet and kind of modest, but I think you'll like her." Neji said from across the room, as he pulled his shirt on.

"Another Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, but unlike me she's from the main branch…" he noticed Sukasu turn pale at his words. "Is something wrong?"

Sukasu looked at him her face a mix of emotion before it went blank. She shook her head vigorously when she realized he was still waiting for an answer. "N-No, nothing at all, I look forward to meeting your cousin." She said quickly, her hands gripped the bed sheets.

Neji's eyes narrowed when he realized she was looking anywhere in the room but him.

"So when will you be back?" she asked, looking at the bookshelf.

"Probably by this afternoon." He responded, still watching her.

"Hm," she was looking at the lamp now.

Neji sighed. "Sukasu" he moved to the edge of the bed and sat down.

She turned to face him, finally.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked her face blank.

"You just seem…upset, about something?" he replied watching her reaction carefully.

Something flitted across her face. _Was that…fear? _But it was gone the second it came; her face was closed off again.

"I'm not upset" her response was almost robotic, and Neji wasn't convinced at all; however, he decided to leave it be for the moment. It was getting late and he had to return to the compound before they sent out a search party to look for him.

He sighed once more, "Fine, I'll be back later."

Sukasu nodded her eyes were distant now. Whatever she was thinking about she obviously wasn't going to share it anytime soon.

Neji just shook his head at her stubbornness and left.

As soon as he left Sukasu seemed to come to her senses, exhaling through her nose she leaned back against the headboard. "From the main branch, ka?"

_Green._

* * *

When Neji entered the compound Hisashi Hyuuga was waiting.

"Neji," he greeted.

"Hisashi-sama" Neji replied bowing his head. _What's he doing here?_

"You're back late." Hisashi stated.

Neji looked up "I was training, Sir"

"All night?" Hisashi asked, his tone was questioning but Neji could hear the slight accusation in it. If he had been training all night why did he look like he had been on vacation for a week? There was absolutely no evidence of his training, all of it had been washed away in the hot spring the night before.

"Yes, Sir" Neji looked him in the eye.

Hisashi raised in eyebrow, "Come." He said turning back towards the main house.

Neji followed his steps wary; He wondered what his uncle was thinking.

He followed him through the house, past the courtyard, and into a side room where Hisashi took a seat. There was a tray of tea in front of him, apparently this had been planned.

"Sit"

Neji closed the door behind him and sat down in front of his uncle.

Hisashi watched Neji with an indescribable expression upon his face, it fell somewhere between sad and stern. "Tea?" he offered.

Neji shook his head silently refusing the offer. It was quiet for a minute while Hisashi poured his own tea and took a sip. "It seems to me that you've been coming home late recently, aside from missions of course." Hisashi added placing his cup down.

Neji regarded Hisashi, his eyes hard. "I was training, sir."

"Yes, I understand that," Hisashi said leveling Neji with a look "but for so long? And where? Nobody seems to know where you are when I ask them, you're obviously not training at the training grounds, not even you're old team knows where you run off to."

Neji looked down, "I was training with a friend." He answered, "In a place separate from the training grounds." He didn't know why but it felt wrong to disclose Sukasu's information to his uncle, something felt off.

Hisashi took another sip of his tea. "Separate from the training grounds?" he asked.

Neji looked up, something about the way he asked the question and his eyes told him. He knew he knew where he was and exactly who he had been training with; he was just waiting for Neji to confirm it. "Yes"

There. That was his confirmation, Hisashi's face changed immediately; it was angry, no not angry, furious, but not with him.

"Neji," he said slowly "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into? Do you understand what you're doing?"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean…Sir"

Hisashi exhaled, "That girl is dangerous Neji, I would advise you to stay away from her." He seemed to be almost pleading with him.

"Sukasu? Dangerous?" Sure in battle yeah, but as his friend…or whatever they were, she had never shown any type of hostility towards him of some ulterior motive, there was none there.

"So I see you're on friendly terms with the girl." Hisashi looked saddened by this fact.

"Sir?"

Hisashi seemed to make up his mind about something, "Neji you are no longer allowed to visit this friend of yours, do not take this the wrong way, it is for your own safety. If you do visit there will be consequences."

_Visit? Consequences? No longer allowed?_ Neji felt himself becoming angry. _Who was he to say who he could and could not associate with? He didn't even know Sukasu and he was calling her dangerous and forbidding him from seeing her. What type of bullshit was this?_

"Excuse me, _Sir_ but is there a reason for this?" Neji asked with barely concealed anger, placing an emphasis on the word "sir"

"Hm, yes but as of now it shouldn't concern you."

"Excuse me for speaking out of line, but I believe that anything involving Sukasu and whether or not I can see her, based on some preconceived idea that you have, concerns me." Neji was shaking he wanted so bad to just get up and punch his uncle for saying such things but knew he would just be taken down instantly and mercilessly if he did.

"You're right, but for right know this a matter between me and the girl, and it is something you should not get involved in, therefore I will tell you, but later. For now please just retire to your rooms, I heard you have a mission tomorrow so you should rest, and also Hinata was looking for you, perhaps you could spar with her later." It wasn't a suggestion but an order. Hisashi was ordering him to abandon the topic and had effectively done it as the head of the clan; Neji had no choice but to obey.

"Yes, sir" Neji replied through clenched teeth, he walked out not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Keep any eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Hisashi said to the figure that had appeared behind him.

"Yes…Hisashi-sama"

* * *

Neji slammed the door to his room, not caring if the door splintered or not, and threw himself on his bed. "What type of fucked up shit is this?" He muttered under his breath, turning onto his side. "What the hell is going on anyway?" He asked no one in particular. An image of Sukasu's blank face flashed through his mind. And what's she hiding?

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hesitant knock on the door. As a rule no one used the Byakugan inside the compound, but he didn't need it to know who it was. "Come in" he called out.

He heard the door open and close silently. "Hinata" He greeted quietly.

"Neji nii-san"

A/N: To clear up any confusion some people might have the conversation Neji has with both Sukasu and Hisashi takes place the next morning, Neji did spend the night at Sukasu's what they did is up to you *wink wink* as for everything else this mysterious thing between Sukasu and the Hyuuga will be explained I promise, all in due time. also other announcement's since I did this double update I probably won't be updating this Thursday, due to my brain not being able to take the stress. (I had a major headache by the end of this.) but if I am able to update I might but probably not so don't get you're hopes up. by the way anyone notice my Dengeki Daisy reference last chapter? I love that manga! it's the best. anywho next chapter will be up soon...I hope. As always, thank you! and please review!


End file.
